Chcesz być rudy? Chcesz mieć brodę? Chcesz nie mieć powodzenia? Leprechaun będzie dumny
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 9 Ogłoszenia parafialne: *Kolejne wyzwanie w piątek, w okolicach godziny 18:30/19:00 *Wyzwanie prowadzi Luka. Ocenia wraz z nim Dark. Statek: Sfera Luksusowa: Pokój Jurgity i Evelynn: Dwie lolitas siedziały w pokoju, plotkowały i wspominały czasy dzieciństwa. Były dalej w pidżamach, a łóżko było całe w chipsach, coli i innych słodkościach. '' ''Puk, puk. (please) Rudowłosa pokręciła głową i wskazała na siebie, potem na siostrę. Obie wybuchnęły głośnym śmiechem, były świadome jak wyglądają. Evelynn popchnęła siostrę do wyjścia. '' '''Evelynn': No idź, nie będą na Ciebie dłużej czekać. Jurgita poszła w kierunku drzwi, które otworzyła. Widząc Rhysa uśmiechnąła się do niego, już chciała rzucić mu się na szyję, ale zażenowana przypomniała sobie jak w tym momencie wyglądała. Jurgita: Uhm...cześć..? *powiedziała niepewnie* Widok chłopaka ją ucieszył, jednakże ten moment. '' '''Jurgita': ...to już po wyzwaniu...? *dopytała po chwili* Na ostatnie dni świat jej się nieco wyłączył, czas poświęciła swojej bliźniaczce. Blondynka stanęła za swoją siostrą i przyglądała się tej dwójce. Evelynn: No co, nie przedstawisz "przypadku", swojemu "księciu"? *spytała, jednak ostatnie dwa słowa dopowiedziała na ucho* Rhys spojrzał kątem oka na łóżko dziewczyn, a następnie na nie same. Nieźle musiały zabalować - pomyślał sobie. Rhys: Jak dwie krople wody... *mruknął cicho do siebie przyglądając się Jurgicie i Evelynn* No tak chyba... mamy już następny dzień. *zaśmiał się lekko* Jurgita podrapała się za głową, skonsternowana całą sytuacją. Cóż, nie zawsze zastanie jej w idealnym wyglądzie. Niech się przyzwyczaja (please). '' '''Jurgita': Właśnie... To jest moja bliźniaczka Evelynn, a to... *zastanawiała się jak określić chłopaka, no wiele się wydarzyło. ale...* ...Rhys. *dodała pewniej*. Evelynn: My już mieliśmy okazję się spotkać. *uśmiechnęła się* Już nie musisz mówić "Przypadek". *zaśmiała się* Jurgita: Więc no cóż... Trochę się wybawiłyśmy... Zostało trochę alkoholu, chipsów... Wpadniesz? Rhys: No dobrze. *uśmiechnął się do blondynki* Musiał coś sprawdzić. Złapał rudowłosą za ramiona i postawił obok blondynki. Dziewczyny zaskoczone spoglądały na niego to na siebie. Gdy tak stały obok siebie i patrzyły na niego swoimi oczkami... wyobraźcie sobie dwie urocze dziewczynki które patrzą na was z pytającymi wyrazami twarzy. Rhys: Nawet jesteście tego same wzrostu. *pokiwał głową zamyślony* Po chwili dotarło do niego jak głupio musiał wyglądać. Rhys: Przepraszam, po prostu to dość niespotykana sytuacja. *zaśmiał się lekko, drapiąc się za głową* Propozycja rudowłosej go ucieszyła, ale sam trochę się obawiał. Prawda była taka, że nigdy alkoholu nie spożywał. Mimo wszystko nie chciał im się do tego przyznawać, mógłby wyjść na jakiegoś dziwaka czy coś... Rhys: Jak mógłbym odmówić takiej uroczej istotce. *pokręcił głową* Dziewczyny przyglądała się sobie zaskoczone. W końcu obie skierowały wzrok na niego i razem dosłownie w tym samym momencie wyrzuciły jedno słowo. Jurgita&Evelynn: Baaa-aka! *spojrzały po sobie i przyglądały sie sobie* Blondynka przytomnie pociągnęła chłopaka za dłoń do siostra. Evelynn: Możemy już bardziej się nie kompromitować, helloł? Jurgita: Nie widziałeś nigdy bliźniaków? Evelynn: Co pijesz? Piwo, whisky czy coś innego? Rhys: Szczerze to... nigdy. *podrapał się nerwowo po głowie* Nie miałem okazji. *westchnął* Usiadł na wielkiej pufie, jego ulubionym siedzisku. Rhys: Whisky... powinno być okej. *uśmiechnął się ukrywając niepewność swojego wyboru* Dziewczyny zachichotały. Blondynka szturchnęła swoją siostrę i puściła jej oczko. Eve stanęła nad chłopakiem i przyglądała mu się zaskoczona. Evelynn: Jak to nigdy nie miałeś okazji? W Norwegii nie jest przypadkiem zimno? Przecież jesteście na linii z Wielką Brytania... U nas są zaprawieni w piciu alkoholu. Ah faen, i się wygadał. Rhys: Jakoś nigdy nie miałem na to czasu... *westchnął lekko spuszczając głowę* Evelynn: To nawet nie miałabym Ciebie litości upić *przewróciła oczami* Jurgita ogarniając nieco łóżko, spojrzała na rozmawiającą dwójkę i mruknęła. Jurgita: Z czasem go nauczę. :3 Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem na słowa dziewczyn. Rhys: Aż tak szybko chciałabyś bym "odleciał"? *zrobił rękoma cudzysłów i zaśmiał się* Zwrócił się do rudowłosej. Rhys: Chyba zostanę twoim uczniem w takim wypadku. *podrapał się za głową* Evelynn kiwnęła głową. '' '''Evelynn': Warto testować możliwości. *zaśmiała się* Niedługo planuje ślub z narzeczonym, także wiesz... Ćwicz. *puściła mu oczko* Bo ktoś Cię chyba weźmie ze sobą. *pokazała mu język* Jurgita przewróciła oczami. '' '''Jurgita': Wszakże, lekcji morderstw już nie udzielam. Zamknęłam biznes. *mruknęła* Rhys: Chyba sobie o mnie pogadałyście przez ten cały czas. *pokazał im język, przedrzeźniając Evelynn* Evelynn: Oczywiście. *odparła dumna* Chłopak uśmiechnął się tajemniczo do blondynki. Rhys: Jestem aż taką interesującą postacią? Przeciągnął się na pufce, wdychając relaksacyjnym głosem. Rhys: Kto by się spodziewał. :3 I tak się dalej rozmówki toczyły... Pokój Leviego: ... Pokój Rhysa: Po wydarzeniach z Hiszpanii chłopak spał bardzo twardo. Prawdopodobnie efekt tych kilku baseballów którymi oberwał, czy też ganianiem za wredną kapucynką. Swoją drogą ciekawiło go czy ktoś się z nią rozprawił.Kilka minut po tym jak słońce wpadło do jego pokoju przez okna otworzył oczy. Rhys: Ahh... *przeciągnął się* Chyba pierwszy raz tak dobrze mi się spało. Podparł się rękoma, po czym przeniósł się na krawędź łóżka, a następnie wstał. Wielkie lustro które wisiało naprzeciw niemu pokazywało jego uśmiechniętą twarz. Rhys: Coś nie tak. Położył dłoń na swoim poliku, próbując "naprawić" to co aktualnie się zadziało. No ale się nie dało, a szarpanie się ze swoją twarzą... naaah, tego by było za wiele, nie trzeba dziczeć od razu. Zniknął na moment za drzwiami do prywatnej łazienki w jaką wyposażone były pokoje klasy luksusowej... albo tylko jego, who knows? Po szybkim prysznicu i doprowadzeniu się do stanu żywotności przedstawił swój nowy outfit. Damn, chyba za bardzo wczuł się w naśladowanie Benjiego. Wracając... w outficie gotowy był do opuszczenia pokoju oraz na najbliższe zadanie. Pokój Sophie: ... Pokój Anne: ... Pokój Melissy: ... Melissa była zadowolona z przebiegu poprzedniego zadania, przez co mogła spokojnie spać. Gdy się obudziła zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo podczas poprzedniej podróży odizolowała się od innych osób. Została ich w końcu już tylko czwórka, więc warto wykorzystać jeszcze ten spokój. W końcu ma dostęp do luksusowej strefy, dlaczego by z tego nie skorzystać? '' ''Dziewczyna przebrała się w świeży komplet ubrań - swoją koszulę "Queen." i trochę luźniejsze spodnie do kostek. Nie miała ochoty walczyć ze swoją fryzurą, więc zebrała tylko część włosów, które wpadały jej na twarz i związała z tyłu głowy. Spojrzała w lustro ostatni raz przed wyjściem i westchnęła, czy to ze zmęczenia, czy też niechęci do wstawania z łóżka. Mimo wszystko wyszła ze swojego pokoju i ruszyła na zwiedzanie... Basen: Na basenie zjawiła się Sophie. Wróżka była całkowicie ubrana, więc w sumie nie wiadomo po co dokładnie tutaj przyszła. W zamyśleniu zaczęła chodzić powolnym krokiem dookoła basenu. Po jakimś czasie usiadła po turecku na podłodze w pobliżu wody i zaczęła medytować. Bufet: ... Strzelnica: Chłopak pojawił się na strzelnicy. Planował pierw udać się gdzie indziej, ale gdy podczas spacerowania dojrzał nową miejscówkę, której w tym sezonie jeszcze nie było to czemu by nie skorzystać? Wszedł do pomieszczenia, które zawierało 5 stanowisk strzelniczych oraz masę broni. Oczywiście by nie pozostawić się w samowolce, na ściankach zawieszone były wieżyczki, które w razie zagrożenie pewnie przedziurawiły by swój cel na ser szwajcarski. Przy wyjściu była również czerwona dioda, która pewnie wszczęła by alarm gdyby coś stąd zostało zabrane. W rogu stał darmowy automat z napojami i przekąskami, a także stoliki i kanapy dla oczekujących. Rhys: No proszę... *mruknął* Chłopak zrobił kilka kroków, oglądając wszystko dokładnie. Najbardziej jednak zainteresowały go same stanowiska i broń. Sięgnął ręką po niepierwszy lepszy karabinek szybkostrzelny, po czym od razu założył słuchawki i okulary. Rhys: Zobaczmy. *przeładował* Coś zapiszczało, po czym tarcze się wysunęły. Nie były to jednak zwyczajne tarcze. Zdziwiony Norweg przyglądał się obiektom do których miał strzelać zdziwiony. Tarcze bowiem zawierały wizerunki wszystkich wyeliminowanych osób. Rhys: Huh. Obok chłopaka pojawiła się podobizna z Krzaczkiem Luke'm, którą od razu zestrzelił, prosto w głowę. Następnie pojawili się Charles oraz Pizza, którzy również zarobili po kulce. Norweg uśmiechnął się pod nosem ciesząc się ze świetnej zabawy. '' ''Do strzelnicy weszła nagle Hiszpanka, która spacerując po strefie luksusowej usłyszała strzały, co doprowadziło ją do strzelnicy. Uważnie rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczyła Norwega ubranego w dość, jak na niego, nietypowy sposób. Gdyby nie była tak dobrą obserwatorką to po pierwszym spojrzeniu, by go nie poznała. Melissa podeszła do automatu i kupiła butelkę wody obserwując poczynania Rhysa. Przypuszczała, że chłopak nie usłyszał jej przybycia skoro miał słuchawki, mogła więc spokojnie analizować sposób działania strzelnicy i pojawiających się tarcz... Rhys kontynuował "zabawę" strącając kolejne uśmieszki z tarcz zawodników. Tym razem padło aż na trzech Igorów. Widząc, że kończy się amunicja chłopak przeładował broń. Zaskakująco dobrze wiedział co się z tym robi, może miał już z takimi zabawkami wcześniej do czynienia? Rhys: Dawno tu nie zaglądałem. *wzrusza ramionami* Powiedzmy, że mam pewne doświadczenia z bronią palną... *nerwowo się uśmiecha* Tarcze zaczęły pojawiać się jeszcze szybciej, przez co trudniej było je wszystkie strącić zanim się schowają. Dla Rhysa jednak nie wydawał się być to problem, jakby dostając większego kopa adrenaliny strącał tarcze tak szybko jak się pojawiały. Na ekranie który wisiał na chłopakiem pojawił się napis: Lvl 3. Rhys: Ciekawe co teraz. *wzruszył ramionami* Kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ktoś za nim może być. Sama strzelnica wydawała już dość głośne dźwięki, przez co bez słuchawek pewnie też by się nie zorientował. Nagle wysunęła się tylko jedna podobizna, tym razem z Benjim. '' ''W międzyczasie, gdy Norweg zaczął się wkręcać Melissa założyła słuchawki, bo też nie mogła już znieść hałasu. Była pod wrażeniem jego sprawności, domyśliła się że dużo "ćwiczył". Sama osobiście ćwiczyła z łukiem, bo miała wrażenie że wtedy więcej się od niej wymaga, wiadomo - praca mięśni i tak dalej. Nie chciała przestać obserwować Rhysa, więc postanowiła że sama również podejmie próbę, ale później. Chciała się sprawdzić lecz uznała, że ma jeszcze dużo czasu, nie chciała więc tracić widowiska. Gdy jednak zobaczyła podobiznę Szweda gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, wymusiła na sobie pozostanie w bezruchu i cichą obserwacją dalszego ciągu wydarzeń... Rhys: Tylko jedna? *mruknął wyczekując* Nic się jednak nie działo. Nadal była tylko jedna podobizna, Norweg wzruszył ramionami i oddał strzał... Rhys: Długo mnie obserwujesz? Kula poleciała nad głową Szweda. Chłopak odłożył broń i odwrócił się w stronę Melissy, która wydawała się przejęta widokiem makiety z Benjim. Rhys: To tylko makieta. *wzruszył ramionami* Podniósł broń i bez patrzenia odstrzelił makiecie głowę. Hiszpanka skupiła na nim wzrok od momentu gdy odezwał się do niej po raz pierwszy. Przechyliła lekko głowę w bok gdy zadał jej pytanie, ile czasu w sumie minęło? Nie sprawdziła czasu gdy wchodziła do pomieszczenia. Niby niewiele się działo, ale była tak skupiona na obserwowaniu jego techniki, że straciła poczucie czasu. Nie wzruszyła się gdy oddał ostatni strzał. Zsunęła tylko słuchawki z westchnieniem i wstała z kanapy. Melissa: 'Weszłam w trakcie jak strzelałeś *wzruszyła ramionami* ''Dziewczyna podeszła do stanowiska, przy którym strzelał i oparła się o nie na łokciach. Przyglądała się przez chwilę celom, z bliska mogła przyjrzeć się dokładnie gdzie trafiły wszystkie kulki. '''Melissa: To nie twój pierwszy raz na strzelnicy, co? Rhys spojrzał zaintrygowany na dziewczynę. Cóż, niekoniecznie strzelnicy... ale wolał tego na głos nie wspominać. Rhys: Powiedzmy. *westchnął* Widzę, że tobie Hiszpania też szczęście przyniosła. *mruknął odkładając karabin do schowka* Melissa: Nie ujęłabym tego tak, ale pewnie tak to wygląda *mruknęła, po czym przeszła się wzdłuż stanowisk zastanawiając się czy wszędzie cele będą wyglądać tak samo* Rhys: Cóż, twój kraj również był dla mnie kilka razy łaskawy... *wyminął dziewczynę* Podszedł do automatu i wydobył z niego napój pomarańczowy. Rhys: O bella ciao, bella ciao... *mruknął pod nosem* Z biegiem czasu to nawet wpada w ucho. Otworzył butelkę i wziął łyka soku. Melissa: Co...się z Tobą działo gdy "wyleciałeś" z programu? *odpowiedziała pewnym głosem choć wcześniej wahała się nad zadaniem tego pytania* Rhys odwrócił się do Melissy, spojrzał na nią chłodnym spojrzeniem. Rhys: Nudziłem się jak cholera. *złapał się za głowę, po czym posłał jej uśmieszek* Podszedł bliżej dziewczyny, przyglądając się zestrzelonym celom. Rhys: Kurort w Szwajcarii jest na dobrych warunkach, ale kompletnie nic się tam nie dzieje. *pokręcił głową* Pewnie dlatego, że większość wolała wykitować za niesubordynację... *przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy* Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. Czy oczekiwał że zapyta o pewnego blondyna? Nie musiała, jego odpowiedź wystarczająco zaspokoiła jej ciekawość. Bardziej intrygowało ją odmienne zachowanie chłopaka. Zrobił się bardziej wylewny. Chociaż w porównaniu do ich ostatniej rozmowy...Nie wierzyła by nic nie działo się Szwajcarii, skoro główna prowadząca pojechała tam za nim. Odwróciła się więc plecami do bruneta i przyjrzała się dostępnej broni. Mimo że była to strzelnica to dziewczyna byłą ciekawa czy znajdzie tu jakieś noże do rzucania. Rhys: Wy za to nie próżnowaliście pod moją nieobecność. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Wypił do końca swój napój i wyrzucił butelkę do kosza. Rhys: W Szwajcarii śledzą każdy ruch z programu na żywo... *dodał po chwili* Melissa: Czyli jednak nie było tak nudno, skoro mogłeś sobie pooglądać *spojrzała na niego przez ramię* Rhys: Może... *przyjął wymowną pozę zamyślenia się* Benji pewnie zbiera się po tym starciu z bykiem, a raczej... kuruje się. *wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając na ekran ze swoim wynikiem* Ach, te gierki. Dla Melissy ważny był przekaz, Benji żył. Dlaczego jednak byk? No tak, Rhys wspominał że jej kraj był dla niego miły nie jeden raz...W Hiszpanii był jednak tylko w trakcie poprzedniego zadania. A jedyna inna sytuacja, w której zawodnicy mieli do czynienia z krajami była...dogrywka. Melissa: 'Czyli nie do końca mówiłeś prawdę twierdząc, że kompletnie nic tam się nie działo, co? *zaśmiała się lekko, nigdy bowiem nie spodziewała się, że znajdzie się w tak "zawiłej sytuacji"* ''Rhys uniósł ręce w górę. '''Rhys: No bo nic się nie działo? Jedna dogrywka na cały program to chyba... nic? *zamyślił się, być może tylko on to tak odbierał* Nie licząc Szweda nie widziałem nikogo oprócz ekipy. *założył ręce* Odszedł od tablicy i zwrócił się ponownie w stronę Melissy. Rhys: Aż do dwóch lokacji wstecz. *dodał* Melissa: Czyli Igor zrezygnował z dogrywki? *zamyśliła się na chwilę starając się przypomnieć sobie zawodnika* Ech, kolejny powód by nienawidzić corridy *mruknęła już po cichu tylko do siebie po raz kolejny i ostateczny analizując wszystkie fakty* Rhys: Nie wiem. Jak mówiłem nie widziałem go. *wzruszył ramionami* Może to i lepiej. Zauważył, że dziewczyna kolejny raz zdaje się zamyślona. Rhys: Coś nie tak? *spojrzał podnosząc brew w górę* Melissa: 'Nope *powiedziała zdecydowanym głosem* Ale w rozmowach z Tobą ostatnio coraz więcej się dowiaduje *wzruszyła ramionami* ''Chciała naprowadzić rozmowę na trochę inny temat. Już wcześniej zobaczyła że chłopak trochę się zmienił... 'Melissa: '''Skąd ta nagła zmiana stylu? *spytała spoglądając znacząco na białe obuwie Rhysa* ''Spojrzał na swoje ubranie, chyba drugi raz w ciągu dnia. '''Rhys: Tak jakoś wyszło. *wzruszył ramionami* A jak ubierałem się wcześniej? *dopytał zaintrygowany* Zauważył, że Melissa skupiła wzrok na jego białym obuwiu. Melissa: 'Inaczej *uśmiechnęła się patrząc mu w oczy i strzeliła do pierwszej tarczy* ''Wcześniej w trakcie rozmowy przygotowała sobie pistolet oraz upewniła się, że stanowisko było przygotowane. Pistolet, który trzymała wyglądał trochę tak jakby miał być rekwizytem w jakimś starym westernie, w rzeczywistości był "normalny" i tak też funkcjonował, ale miał na sobie różne zdobienia. Szczerze nie spodziewała się zaskoczenia ani jakiejś większej reakcji ze strony swojego rozmówcy, była ciekawa czy uda jej się idealnie rozegrać swój plan. Zainteresowany spoglądał na poczynania dziewczyny. Oczywiście zauważył, że trafiła idealnie do celu. Nie, jednak nie. ;v No dobra, trafiła. ;u; Nie zrobiło to na chłopaku jednak większego wrażenia, wszak to tylko zwykły pistolet. Westchnęła zażenowana swoim własnym pomysłem, który wpadł jej do głowy. Skierowała pistolet w stronę chłopaka, ciągle nie oczekiwała żadnej reakcji... Rhysa spojrzał zdziwiony na dziewczynę. Czyżby aż tak bardzo chciała się zemścić? A może chciała go nastraszyć? Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na nią chłodno. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się bezpiecznie. '''Rhys: No dawaj, strzel. *mrugnął wolno oczyma* Strzeliła. W automat z przekąskami, który znajdował się za brunetem. Dokładnie w kartonik soku pomarańczowego. O dziwo nie pękła cała szyba automatu, tylko w miejscu, które przebiła kula. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i odrzuciła pistolet na szafkę. Oparła ręce na biodrach i z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy spojrzała mu w oczy. Melissa: 'Czego się spodziewałeś? ''Rhys uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym wskazał na ścianę. Dwie wieżyczki były wycelowane w dziewczynę, po chwili rozległy się strzały, poleciało około pięciu kul. Być może było to zaskoczeniem, ale nie przedziurawiły swojego celu na ser szwajcarski. Za dziewczyną na ścianie było widać pięć wgnieceń po kulach. '''Rhys: Pytanie raczej czego ty się spodziewałaś. Nie czytałaś regulaminu? *uśmiechnął się złośliwie wskazując na wiszący przy wejściu regulamin strzelnicy* Najwidoczniej nie. *mruknął chłodno* Melissa: Skoro jeszcze żyję, to najwyraźniej go nie złamałam *nie uśmiechnęła się tak jak on, tylko dalej się przyglądała* Dziewczyna wiedziała, że oboje sobie trochę pogrywają, ale teraz miała wrażenie, że emocje Rhysa, albo jego zdanie na ten temat się zmieniło. A może dopiero pokazał co myśli naprawdę? Czy skoro normalność jest pojęciem względnym, to czy oni w standardach tego show odbywali normalną rozmowę? Melissa westchnęłaby gdyby mówiła na głos, ale cała ta sytuacja naprowadzała jej myśli na dziwne tory. Melissa: Spodziewałam się że przebije więcej niż jeden kartonik *powiedziała podchodząc do automatu* Rhys: Najwidoczniej musisz się bardziej postarać. *wywrócił oczyma* A może się wkrótce to zmienić... Melissa: Niee, eksperymenty raczej bywają jednorazowe, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie mam ochoty zostać przedziurawiona w strzelnicy *powiedziała swobodnie* Chociaż sytuacja brzmi ironicznie *mruknęła do siebie* Rhys: Taaa... *mruknął wymijając dziewczynę* Grzebał chwilę w szafce z bronią, po czym przestał, jakby znajdując to czego szukał. Niczego jednak w rękach nie miał. Oparł się plecami o drzwiczki. Rhys: Zdrady, miłość, śmierć, zwroty akcji, adrenalina... *westchnął* To wszystko was tak nakręca, a niby tacy wszyscy są dobrzy. *mruknął kręcąc głową* Melissa: Sam fakt, że mówimy o tych całych celach charytatywnych nie czyni z nas "dobrych". Poza tym, jak kogoś mogą nie interesować zwroty akcji? Takie ciekawe w każdym razie *wzruszyła ramionami* Rhys: Jeszcze nie mało ich ujrzą. *puścił jej oczko* Odsunął się od szafki i udał w kierunku wyjścia. Sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. Jednocześnie jakby zdawał się coś ukrywać... Rhys: Do zobaczenia, señorita. *rzucił i opuścił pomieszczenie ze smugiem na twarzy* Po opuszczeniu pomieszczenia przez Norwega, Hiszpanka parsknęła śmiechem i sama również udała się do wyjścia. Oczywiście zanim wyszła zdołała zapanować nad swoim wyglądem, by nie przypominać osoby, która na okrągło powtarza sobie w głowie dobry kawał. Nieco bardziej rozluźniona poszła więc dalej sprawdzać, co jeszcze zaoferuje jej strefa luksusowa. Strefa ekonomiczna: Pokój Chłopaków: Po wczorajszym wyzwaniu bez słowa znalazł się w swojej kabinie od razu zasypiając przy okazji zachowując sobie przywłaszczony strój jako pamiątkę. Nie wiedział dokładnie nawet o której godzinie wstał. Bezwładnie wywlókł się z łóżka. Przeciągnął się odsłaniając zasłonę przy bulaju. Przymrużył oczy zasłaniając lekko dłonią. Brian: Trzeba coś robić. Westchnął po czym skierował się w stronę szafy. Choć klasa była przystosowana dla kilku osób na tym etapie była niczym prywatna kabina z nieco mniejszym standardem. Pochwycił za swoje świeże ubranie przebierając się w nie. Sam strój sportowy dodał do swoich pozostałych rzeczy, które podążą za nim. Nie chcąc zacząć rozmyślać sam ze sobą postanowił przejść się po pokładzie jak to określił: By coś zrobić. Pokój Dziewczyn: Abby dość krótko spała. Zdając sobie sprawę, że raczej nie znajdzie ciekawego zajęcia w tym pokoju... Przebrała się, a następnie wyszła z pokoju. Łazienki Po miło spędzonym czasie z Abby pozostałą część czasu postanowił tradycyjnie spędzić sobie w łazience. Praktycznie większość czasu leżał nie robiąc nic. Miał więc sporo energii która przeznaczył na wysprzątanie. Jak w pierwszych dniach wybrał jedną z najbardziej zaniedbanych kabin pucując kafle aż do połysku. Pozbył się czarnych obleśnych czarnych nalotów na górnych warstwach brodzika. Ściągnął wszelkie środki czystości przecierając metalową półkę. Poukładał wszystko z powrotem na końcu jedynie biorąc najbardziej świeży ręcznik jaki miał pod ręką. Na początku wziął bardzo, bardzo długi prysznic chcąc się jak najlepiej przygotować. Na szczęście dbali o swoich pupili. Znalazł paczkę z maszynkami z jednorazowymi ostrzami, krem do golenia, wodę kolońska i kilka innych przydatnych rzeczy. Wziął więc i stołek stawiając przy prysznicu. Choć dla wielu to nie był powód do szczęścia nigdy nie był jakoś specjalnie zarośnięty poza włosami na głowie. Spokojnie sobie więc nałożył piankę nie dając włosom na nogach najmniejszych szans i prostymi ruchami zaczął je sobie zgalać. Po tym wszystkim delikatnie je obmył, wyperfumował oraz przygotował na następne wyzwanie. Tak się szykował i szykował, nie wiedząc jak szybko czas zleciał. Przyjrzał się dostrzegając już klify wyspy. Brian: Trzeba się zbierać! Przemył maszynkę pod bieżącą wodą, pochował wszystko do opakowań, porządnie ponakręcał wszystkie wieczka od kosmetyków i przemył cały brodzik wyrzucając włosy z metalowej kratki w niej do kosza. Chciał jeszcze się przebrać, ale gdy już sięgał po spodnie. Brian: Ah no tak, dzisiaj mam poczuć wiatr we włosach. Albo bardziej między nóżkami. Zarumienił się na myśl o tym jak krzywo jego rodacy jeśli jakich spotka będą na niego patrzyć tym zawistnym wzrokiem w jego stronę. Z tą myślą udał się prosto na główny pokład oczekując na zejście do miejsca kolejnego wyzwania. Biblioteka: Abby weszła do biblioteki i zaczęła przeglądać książki, które się tam znajdowały. Rozpoznała dość szybko, że to przeważnie książki pisarzy pochodzących z Irlandii, co ją ucieszyło... Oznaczało to, że odwiedzą ten kraj, a przy okazji ceniła sobie te książki. Wzięła jedną i usiadła na jednej z dwóch sof, która znajdowała się w pomieszczeniu. Krążąc po statku jak miał zwyczaju Brian wszedł do biblioteki. Kątem oka zauważył, że ktoś już siedział w rogu. Po chwili spostrzegł, że to Abby. Postanowił podejść do dziewczyny i przysiadł obok niej. Brian: Też musisz czymś zająć myśli? Podobnie jak ona nie radził sobie od rozłączenia drużyn więc poczuł, że być może złapie z nią kontakt. Od początku wydawała mu się bardziej zamknięta i nieśmiała. Abby przeniosła swój wzrok, ze strony książki na chłopaka. Domyśliła się o co może chodzić Brianowi i skinęła mu głową... Abby: Tak, trzeba o niektórych sprawach nie myśleć za dużo i zastępować je chociażby słuchaniem muzyki, bądź graniu na jakimś instrumencie. Poniekąd czytaniem książek też, lecz nie czytam ich za dużo... zwykle nie ma na to czasu. Doczytała szybko rozdział i zamknęła książkę mogąc skupić się na rozmowie z Brianem. Brian: Rozumiem, ale wczoraj i nawet dzisiaj coś... podrapał się po włosach nie wiem, poczułem jakieś wypalenie. Sam nie wiem, nie chciałem poczytać ale to idealne miejsce do wyciszenia się. Zastanawiająco spoglądał się na książkę, którą trzymała w rękach. Wolał jednak tak szybko nie rzucać się na ten temat. Był jednak bardziej ciekaw samej Abby no i próbował zwyczajnie porozmawiać. Brian: Brak czasu? No trochę dają nam tutaj to odczuć i zajmują nas. Abby: Chodzi o brak czasu w moim osobistych życiu Westchnęła i oparła głowę o rękę. Abby: To prawda, że to idealne miejsce na wyciszenie. Często przychodzę tu, by oderwać się od problemów, które mnie trapią. Chyba wychodzę z pokojów, które mi non-stop przypominają o tym czy tamtym. Tak zwykłe i zadbane, często się zastanawiam czy jestem godna spać w takim. W moim zawsze panuje bałagan, często muszę je oczyszczać z krwi czy podrapane brzydkie zasłony... Nie raz miałam koszmary z nimi związane. Dziewczyna przez długą chwilę patrzyła przed siebie, jak zahipnotyzowana, ale w końcu skierowała swój wzrok na chłopaka i przysunęła do niego książkę. Abby: Irlandzka literatura jest jedną z moich ulubionych, a ta książka szczególnie... Jeśli nie czytałeś, polecam Uśmiechnęła się lekko do chłopaka Brian: Nie mów tak. Każdy zasługuje na te minimum szacunku i wygody dla siebie. Nie ma co się negować i zamartwiać. Czasem to jest silniejsze ale uśmiech z pozytywnym nastawieniem zawsze pomoże. Sam zaczął się uśmiechać chcąc by ta cząstka pozytywniej energii udzieliła się również Abby. Wolał już nie obarczać dziewczyny też swoimi problemami. Pochwycił również za książkę którą przed chwila mu podsunęła. Brian: Mitologia celtycka? A nie... zobaczmy... Z ciekawością zajrzał do książki chwilę czytając. Kojarzył ją natychmiast chciał cofnąć pierwszą myśl. Po chwili do niego coś dotarło. Brian: Hmm? Irlandzka książka. Rozejrzał się w stronę znajdujących się regałów. Rozpoznawał niektóre z charakterystycznych symboli irlandzkich czy szkockich. Brian: Chyba też zdradziłaś przed chwilą dokąd się udajemy. Na pewno spodoba ci się na wyspach jeśli nie byłaś. Myśl o tym, że za może zaraz ujrzeć swój ukochany kraj bardzo mocno rozproszyła czarne chmury nad jego głową. Abby: Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy poznam Dublin. Londyn mnie chyba już nie zaskoczy... Zaczęła sobie przypominać, jak to za najmłodszych lat tam mieszkała... A odnośnie tego pokoju, to była tylko metafora... nie żebym ja miała jakiś horror w moim domu. Tego nie ma machnęła ręką na te słowa Bardziej chodzi o to co robię, a raczej co jestem zmuszona robić, by dojść do osiągnięcia swoich celów... postanowień. Tak, jak w tym programie, jest wiele przeszkód, ale nie dopuszczam myśli, by mogły mnie zatrzymać... Jednak mam chwile słabości, które są umiejętnie wykorzystywane przez wielu ludzi nie rozumiejących mnie nieco posmutniała. Brian: Rozumiem co masz na myśli. Wyglądało okej, ale coś było nie tak. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, wracając wspomnieniami do pierwszych dni. Brian: Na początku programu poniekąd właśnie przez rodzinne wartości chciałem podczas pierwszego starcia przyłożyć tym jedzeniem tobie i Melissie w twarz i uciec. Cieszę się jednak, że się przełamałem mimo wszystko. Zaśmiał się czując się trochę zażenowany tymi słowami. Oparł się wygodnie o tył sofy spoglądając się w stronę dziewczyny. Brian: Nic się nie poradzi na to co było. Ważne jest tu i teraz. Jakby też jutrem się przejmowało to do końca by się oszalało. *uśmiechnął się* Oby to był Dublin, nigdy nie wiadomo. Ale jeśli tak to do pubu koniecznie! Brzmi strasznie wyzywająco i niezbyt zachęcająco, ale jak poznasz innych moich rodaków to przekonasz się co to znaczy być ciągle na radosnym haju. Zaśmiał się trochę głośniej ze swojego żartu, co rzucił bez namysłu. Sam sobie przypomniał jak kilka razy był po ukończeniu szkoły w trakcie swoich wakacji. Wtedy jednak nie kontrolował się jak teraz. Pomimo tego incydentu dobrze wspominał ów miejscówkę. '' ''Abby również się zaśmiała, domyślała się jak tak mają. Tym co Brian mówił na temat swoich problemów wolała się nie wnikać i nie brać tego do siebie. Rozumiała co może czuć i takie myśli są absolutnie normalne. Starała się być w dobrym humorze i odstawić swoje myśli co zrobi po programie na bok... Abby: Tylko, by nie dawali takiego typu wyzwania, jak ostatnio... Ja w takim nie wytrzymuję, już po zdobyciu pierwszych liter już byłam rozdrażniona zaśmiała się cicho W Szwecji straciłam na tyle cierpliwość, że jakieś pomieszczenie wręcz zrujnowałam czy nie miło potraktowała pewne denerwujące mnie osoby machnęła ręką Zupełnie tak samo jest, jak jestem na ringu czy np. podczas treningu... Te emocje we mnie buzują i kiedy daje się im ponosić, kiedy przestaję panować nad swoim temperamentem... To dzieje się westchnęła Nie jestem taka na jaką wyglądam na pierwszy rzut oka, jak widzisz. Brian: Woah to faktycznie wydaje się być problematyczne. Przy ludziach ogólnie spokojny sam jestem. Gorzej przy zwierzętach. *westchnął* Czuję się, że spadnę mocno w notowaniach. Nie mówię o widzach, bo każdy ma z nas swoich fanów. Choćbym i z milion razy przepraszał nie cofnę tego co zrobiłem tego kociakowi czy tej małpce. Trochę jednak się zagalopował. O ile kot był był niewinny to małpka mu napsuła krwi. Brian: Może małpka nie, przez nią zdemolowałem salę konferencyjną zrzuciła na mnie mnóstwo przedmiotów i mówiąc wprost miałem obsmarowaną gównem dłonią. Nie chciał owijać w słowach. Poczuł przez moment rozdrażnienie, ale szybko o tym zapomniał. Brian: Mimo wszystko miło było trochę pozwiedzać niż ciągle siedzieć w teatrach. Sam nie narzekam bo przy występie można wszystko ładnie rozplanować sobie. Trochę jak na wakacjach, można niby leżeć cały dzień przed basenem ale to nic wyjątkowego bo w domu też tak można. *poczuł zakłopotanie* Wybacz sam się trochę zagubiłem już. Abby: Rozumiem, i zgodzę się z twoim tokiem myślenia i wcale nie zagubiłeś się uśmiechnęła się do niego Doszło do niej co przedtem mówił na temat zwierząt i wyraźnie na niego spojrzała... Abby: Wiesz, nie każdy ma cierpliwość do zwierząt... Szczególnie tych, które próbuję ciebie wytrącić z równowagi. Ja również nie mam dobrej ręki do zwierząt... Po jej ręce schodził kameleon... Abby: Tego uroczego przystojniaka musiałam długo oswajać i szło łatwiej o tyle, że wcześniej dużo odwiedzałam swoją przyjaciółkę, do której należał. Niemniej oswajanie było trudne, ale nie miałam wyboru, bo już dalej mogło z nim być... tylko gorzej. Tu nie chodziło głównie o zwierzaka, ale należał do mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki i nie wybaczyłabym sobie jakbym zawiodła. Ja zawsze doceniałam niektórych ludzi, którzy mają cierpliwość do swojego szalonego zoo w swoim domu lekko się uśmiechnęła i szepnęła rumieniąc się Niezwykłe, niezwykłe... tak jak rozmowa z tobą dodała pewnie Jesteś naprawdę wartościową osobą, nawet bardziej niż tobie się może wydawać. Niektóre, właśnie takie spotkania w takich okolicznościach będzie się potem wspominało latami... westchnęła, po czym opuściła głowę w dół. Na początku się wystraszył jak znikąd pojawił się przed nią. Wyrwał nawet poduszkę. Szybko jednak oswoił się z myślą. Była jedna zasadnicza różnica między nim a pozostałymi. Brian: Oww, kameleon. Wygląda nawet miło i nie ma futra. Futrzaki są złe, wredne a na dodatek wszędzie po sobie wszystko zostawiają. To smutna historia zapewne. Ważnie, że jest z tobą. Musiała być naprawdę wspaniałą osobą, skoro go wzięłaś pod swoje skrzydła. Odparł odkładając poduszkę nawet wyciągając do niego rękę. Wydał się jednak niesforny i prawie go użarł po czym nawet dalej nie próbował się do niego zbliżyć. Brian: Czy ja wiem? Po prostu jestem dziwnym zwyczajnym sobą. Też się cieszę, że nawet przytrafiło nam się współpracować. Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. Brian: Rywale czy nie rywale w tym masz całkowitą rację. Będzie co opowiadać na przyszłość. Oparła się o sofę, wciąż uważnie kontrolowała rozmowę i zastanowiła się, jakby zrobić, by trwała nadal, tak przyjemnie jej się gadało z Brianem. Abby: Może masz ochotę przejść się ze mną po pokładzie? Wiesz, jeśli oczywiście chcesz niepewnie się uśmiechnęła Brian: Ostatnio polubiłem baseny. Może nie mamy dostępu do luksusowej strefy ale na pewno można chwilę na świeżym powietrzu spędzić. Może znajdziemy wygodne leżaki. Pogoda widać dopisuje. Zaproponował dziewczynie czując, że raczej nie poczyta i tak nie chcąc również psuć chwili. Czuł się nawet miło w jej towarzystwie. Brian: Twojemu złośnikowi na ramieniu też się przyda mały spacer. Spoglądał się w jego stronę. Brian: Spokojnie mały, nie wyrzucę cię za burtę. Już widzę to w twoich oczach. Nigdy mnie zwierzęta nie lubiły. Abby tylko się zaśmiała. Abby: Oj, uwierz... Też mnie na początku tak nie lubił. Wstała z sofy, wyprostowała się. Abby: Każdemu z nas się przyda chwilka na świeżym powietrzu. To możemy się tam przejść szczerze się uśmiechnęła do Briana Brian: Więc nie ma co zwlekać. Uniósł się co przyszło mu z trudem. Wyjątkowo coś mu dokuczało i jak nie mógł zebrać się z łóżka, tak teraz z sofy. Zorientował się, że wciąż trzyma książkę. Brian: Moment. Nie mogąc nie być sobą wziął ją ze sobą. Przed sprawdził szybko gdzie powinna się znaleźć, podszedł do regału odkładając ją. Po tym wrócił do gotowej do wyjścia Abby. Brian: Teraz możemy. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia na korytarz prowadzącego prosto na pokład. Podobnie, jak Abby i tym samym opuścili pomieszczenie. Kuchnia: ... Leżaki: Abby wraz z Brianem dotarli do leżaków. Dziewczyna oparła się o barierki i przyglądała się morzu, co również ją uspokajało, a zarówno ten widok robił na nią wrażenie widok na horyzont i odlatujące jak najdalej mewy... Abby: Niesamowite... szepnęła Brian: Wygląda pięknie. Podszedł zaraz zajmując miejsce obok dziewczyny. Złożył ręce opierając się wygodnie o barierki. Pomimo swojej awersji co do morza w tej chwili musiał przyznać, że odbijające promienie słońca od powierzchni wody sprawiały niesamowite wrażenie. Brian: Basen jest przyjemny lecz nie tak majestatyczny jak morze. Jak byłem mały lubiłem bawić się w połącz gwiazdy. Łatwo można było tym zaimponować. Zarumienił się lekko bo miał również inne nieco bardziej ekstremalne zabawy kiedy jeszcze spędzał normalnie czas z rówieśnikami. Abby: Ooo, to bardzo ciekawe. Chyba w coś podobnego też się bawiłam... Tak, tak było. Dziewczyna skończywszy patrzeć na morze, zajęła swój leżak, zdawał się wygodny... '' '''Abby:' Nawet wygodny, muszę przyznać. Opierał się jeszcze chwilę pozwalając by wiatr delikatnie wiał przez jego głowę. Było to całkiem przyjemne uczucie. Brian: Szkoda, że nie ma nocy byśmy mogli spróbować. Zwrócił się do niej widząc jak zajęła już jeden z wolnych leżaków. Sam powoli chciał zająć jeden z nich. Brian: Prymusem nie byłem więc nazw ich nie znałem. Altair, Vega no i światełko w tunelu Polaris. Tylko te trzy umiałem znaleźć. Tą ostatnią jak kiedyś będziesz chciała spróbować odszukać to ponoć jak się zakręcisz to ta wydająca się nieruchoma jest właśnie gwiazdą polarną. Sam nie był przekonany, czy faktycznie to prawda. Wtedy każdy był mądry na swój sposób. Brian: Swoją drogą. Mówiłaś, że jesteś bardzo zajęta. Czyżby praca, firma albo może rodzina? Przysiadł sprawdzając leżak. Znalazł nawet poduszkę znajdujące się tuż za nim. Jedną z nich podał dziewczynie by sobie wygodnie podparła głowę jeśliby chciała. Dziewczyna przyjęła poduszkę i posłała mu uśmiech. Abby: Dziękuję, miło z twojej strony na wspomnienie, że jest bardzo zajęta westchnęła Ostatnio tym bardziej, praktycznie ostatnio coraz częściej w swoim domu tylko śpię... Z rana wstaję i idę sprzedawać truskawki przez kilka godzin, potem siłownia... Jeszcze potem przyjaciółkę odwiedzam i rozmawiamy. Na krótki trening i gdzieś w nocy idę na ulicę zaliczyć walkę. Potem dopiero gdy do siebie dochodzę po walce, do domu i 5 godzin spania. Chociaż powiem tobie... gorzej było jak jeszcze uczęszczałam do szkoły muzycznej westchnęła. Brian: O to dusza artystki oraz bojowniczki? Muszę przyznać, że to dość zaskakujące combo. Słyszałem, że artyści dbają o formę. Nie słyszałem jednak o żadnej co by walczyła na ringu. Musisz być naprawdę twarda. *wyglądał na nerwowego* Tym bardziej się cieszę, że wtedy nie przywaliłem talerzem. Mogłoby się naprawdę źle to skończyć. Na chwilę odwrócił wzrok. Naprawdę poczuł się przez moment wystraszony tą myślą. Brian: Naprawdę napięty grafik miałaś. To show to pewnie jak wakacje teraz. Szczególnie te dłuższe podróże. A powiedz, na jakimś konkretnym instrumencie? Śpiew? Zapytał zaciekawiony. Zainteresował się tematem dopiero kiedy kilkukrotnie właśnie wymuszono na nim występu muzyczne. Abby: No łatwo nie jest to pogodzić, ale walczę, by dość do konkretnego celu... kiedyś pokonać takiego jednego, który mocno się naraził mojej rodzinie. To było dawno, wtedy nie byłam w stanie nikogo obronić, ale od tego czasu poprzysięgłam zemstę na tej osobie mówiła z gniewem w głosie, ale potem subtelnie przeszła do innego tematu... Śpiewam w sumie tak średnio, niespecjalnie... zdecydowanie przy instrumentach mi idzie łatwiej. Głównie na smyczkowych, ale i na pianinie tudzież fortepianie coś bym zagrała. Prędzej komuś tekst piosenki napiszę niż sama wyjdę na scenę lekko się uśmiechnęła. Chłopak już nie chciał skomentować jej żądzy zemsty. Normalnie by zacząć mówić by sobie odpuściła bo przemoc nigdy nie popłaca. Niestety poczułby się jak ostatni hipokryta. Zachował to dla siebie spoglądając na dziewczynę. Brian: Zrobiłbym pewnie to samo dla swojej rodziny gdybym musiał. Naprawdę miałaś ciężko. Czuję, że naprawdę będzie ostra rywalizacja pomiędzy nami. Mimo to postarajmy się by była w miarę uczciwa. Dodał po czym znowu podrapał się po głowie. Brian: Smyczkowe mówisz? Skrzypce i tym podobne... *uśmiechnął się zawstydzony* Jeśli przyjdzie ochota sprawdzić po show co tam wyrabiałem to proszę nie oceniaj zbyt surowo. . Naprawdę. Grałem na gitarze i śpiewałem jakby słoń mi na ucho nadepnął. *znowu się podrapał* Pewnie sam bym się wystraszył jakbym sam siebie wtedy usłyszał. Dla niego ktoś kto w ogóle brał udział w zajęciach muzyki wydawał się ekspertem. Dla niego ten temat był jeszcze większą czarną magią niż geografia którą najbardziej podkreślał jako swoją anty-dziedzinę. Abby: To że chodziłam na zajęcia muzyczne? Fakt, ale nic z nich nie wynikało... To bardziej ja się tego nauczyłam. Ludzie nigdy nie widzieli we mnie talentu, tylko zawsze do wszystkiego zbędna i wadliwa... Poprawiała włosy... Abby:'Trudno się żyje w miejscu, w którym aktualnie mieszkam, ale gdy uda mi się moja założenie to wyprowadzę się do stolicy i tam będę za kasę pisała teksty artystom, a potem może zostanę trenerką... '''Brian:'Brzmi najrozsądniej. Muzyka to więc pomysł mamy racja? Zazwyczaj one lubią wysyłać was własnie tam albo na konkursy piękności. Zaskoczyła go nieco. Po zastanowieniu to miało jednak sens, skoro muzyka była alternatywą. 'Brian:'To miło słyszeć. Ja najprawdopodobniej skończę w biurze. Mimo wszystko lubiłem siedzieć właśnie ogarniając papierki, organizując wszystko. Nie tylko żyć marzeniem. 'Abby:'Ja pewnie w takim biurze bym się nie odnalazła lekko się zaśmiała Masz ochotę na coś chłodnego, bo mogę po coś pójść? spytała zaciekawiona chłopaka '''Brian: Pewnie. Może być cokolwiek byle chłodnego. Chcesz by iść z tobą? Odparł poprawiając nieco poduszkę przy boku gotów pójść z nią. Abby: Oo, jakbyś mógł. Chętnie uśmiechnęła się Takie luźne pytanko, umiesz może rozwiązywać to? wyjęła z torebki książeczkę z Sudoku Brian: Hmm? Sudoku? Umiem ale nie jestem w tym wybitny. Chodzi o to by w pionie i poziomie i w tych kratkach wyszła ta sama suma cyfr co nie? Spoglądał razem z Abby w nią kiedy szli po napoje. Brian: Zazwyczaj wolę wyszukiwać błędów nanosząc poprawki oraz sprawdzać wiarygodność niektórych z nich. Krótko bo dwa miesiące ale przez to pokochałem właśnie pracę biurze. Abby: To dobrze, że dążysz do czegoś czego naprawdę chcesz uśmiechnęła się szczerze Ja wbrew pozorom które miały miejsce podczas wyzwania we Włoszech nie jestem mocno uzdolniona pod tym kątem, tzn. Jestem w tym dobra, ale nie bardzo dobra. Chociażby z moją przyjaciółką zawsze przegrywam pojedynki jak najszybszego rozwiązywania Sudoku, wspomnienia... westchnęła. Brian: Tak zwany sprint czy speedrun? Tak się to chyba określało. Musiało być niesamowite, chociaż wyniki na to mogły nie wskazywać. Bardzo dbają o nieprzenikanie informacji tutaj *westchnął* Aż za bardzo i niepotrzebnie. Ja w każdym razie odkryłem, że artysta ze mnie żaden będzie. Zaśmiał się na myśl o swoim szkicu. '' '''Brian:' O jesteśmy na miejscu, co bierzemy? Otworzył lodówkę z napojami obsuwając się na bok by mogła coś sobie na spokojnie wybrać. Wybór nie był tak wielki jak mogło się zdawać. W końcu to klasa ekonomiczna. Abby: Wolisz Cole czy lemoniadę? A może chłodzony napój herbaciany, który szczerze polecam. Brian: Szczerze mówiąc nie przepadam za herbatą. Bardziej kawosz. *zaśmiał się* Hmm Cola bardziej zachęca. Przypominając sobie jednak co Brian jeszcze mówił... Abby: Teoretycznie to nie wiem. Po prostu kto pierwszy skończy, wygrywa. Może jak wrócimy, taki pojedynek zrobimy? Zawsze jakieś zajęcie wzruszyła ramionami To bierzemy Cole. Wzięła dwie butelki, jedną dała Brianowi, po czym wracali. Brian: Z colą? Nawet mu się spodobał pomysł. Martwiło go jedno. Brian: Musimy tylko uważać by za bardzo nam przez nos wyleciało. Zaśmiał się i pomimo ryzyka pobrudzenia spodobał mu się nawet pomysł. Brian: Z karą dla przegranego? Zaproponował luźno tuż przy powrocie. Przysiadł na swoim leżaku odstawiając swoją colę na moment na bok. Abby się zaśmiała, faktycznie bawiło ją poczucie humoru chłopaka. Abby: Nie mam pomysłu na ewentualną karę, a musiałoby być to coś naprawdę specjalnego np. Nie wiem, zjedzenie jakiejś ostrej przekąski bez popijania wodą wzruszyła ramionami To jak wolisz uśmiechnęła się. Brian: W kuchni ekonomicznej jedynie same mrożonki będą. Może? Spojrzał zastanawiająco na poduszki. Porzucił jednak pomysł. Nie chciał mimo wszystko by się uderzyli nawet przez poduszki. Pomyślał więc o czymś jeszcze innym. Brian: Hmm... Może jak w rozbierance! Kto przegra zadecyduje w której części ubrania nie będzie wykonywał następnego zadania. Abby: Wchodzę w to Skinęła głową, puszczając chłopakowi oczko. Wziął więc do ręki colę podobnie jak dziewczyna. Brian: To? Brakowało mu jednak czegoś. '' '''Brian:' Raczej żadne z nas nie krzyknie start. *przekręcił głową* Może twój mały umie coś co potraktujemy jako start? Wydaje się być fair. Abby szepnęła coś do zwierzęcia, a następnie ze swojej książeczki wyciągnęła dwie kartki tego samego diagramu Sudoku, czyli oryginał i jego kopię. Jedną z nich dała Brianowi. Abby: Losowałam, żeby nie było. Alex już wie co robić, zaraz da sygnał do startu dziewczyna wzięła łyka Coli A i jeszcze coś do pisania... dała Brianowi ołówek z gumką. Brian: Myślałem że... *poczuł się przez chwilę zakłopotany* cóż postaram się najlepiej jak potrafię! Nerwowo trzymał odwróconą kartkę. Wziął sobie podstawkę by mógł mieć oparcie kiedy będzie rozwiązywał. Była dość duża więc odłożył ołówek z gumką na jej boku. Brian: Więc liczymy na ciebie kąśliwy złośniku. Powiedział w stronę jej kameleona. Brian: Sama widziałaś, on pierwszy chciał użreć. Dodał wyczekując na start. Kameleon w końcu postanowił dać Abby sygnał, ale tylko Abby, gdyż Briana średnio lubił. Abby jednak wyczuła intencje zwierzątka i pokiwała głową... Abby: Nie kombinuj mały, jasny sygnał do startu... Obserwuję cię. Kameleon nie miał wyboru, więc wskoczył na leżak, na którym była Abby, następnie na mały stolik, a potem z niego skoczył na ziemię... to był ten sygnał do startu. Pochwycił próbując rozwiązać. Trafiła się niezbyt skomplikowana wersja z czterema dużymi kwadratami podzielona na dwa na dwa z dziewięcioma mniejszymi po trzy w pionie i poziomie na jedną większą kratkę. Nerwowo spoglądał na liczby próbując dopasować. Starał się przy tym być dokładny, lecz wydawał się bardzo wolny. Brian: No to trudniejsze niż się zdaje. Rzucił ścierając praktycznie jedną z całych linijek zauważając drobną pomyłkę. Abby zaczęła od tego, że przyjrzała się liczbom, które są automatycznie dopisane. Nawet przy tak prostym rodzaju Sudoku gdy się śpieszy można popełnić błędy i się zdekoncentrować. Popatrzyła na pierwszy duży kwadrat, gdzie była już w pierwszym mniejszym kwadracie od góry wpisana "3". Następnie ujrzała, ale w kwadracie obok, na dokładnie w drugim od dołu znalazła się "4". To znaczyło, że w tym pierwszym kwadracie dolne nie mogą mieć "4", a ona powinna być w jedynym polu które jest wolne, czyli w drugim od góry. Wpisała, a zaraz potem widząc w dolnym kwadracie na drugim polu "1"... wpisała ją na pierwszym wolnym miejscu pierwszego kwadratu od góry. Tym samym została tylko "2", którą wpisała w ostatnie brakujące miejsce. Skończyła tym samym 1/4 kwadratów i poczuła większą pewność siebie w dalszym rozwiązywaniu... Nad tym jak Brian sobie radzi wolała nie myśleć, tylko skupić się w 100% na diagramie. Irlandczyk był ewidentnie nowicjuszem jeśli chodzi o te sprawy. Choć wydawało mu się, że poprawnie uzupełnił rząd to przechodząc do kolejnego musiał poprawiać wyniki w poprzednim. Choć szybko wyłapywał błędy wciąż miał problemy z weryfikacją co do całości zagadki. Brian: Naprawdę trudniejsze niż się wydaje. Wpisał kolejną kombinację czując z lekka pot z nerwów. Nie chciał dać forów dziewczynie, nawet jeśli miał nikłe szanse. Już ostatnio okazał słabość w poprzednim zadaniu i nie chciał powtórzyć tego błędu. Tymczasem Czerwonowłosa skupiła się na kwadracie nr 2 i nr 3, którego liczby pomogły mu rozwiązać ten pierwszy. W tym drugim obok znajdującej się już "4" wpisała "3", gdyż nie mogła być w górnym rzędzie. Na dolnym kwadracie, a dokładnie w pierwszym kwadracie od dołu była "2". To dla niej oznaczało, że "2" musi być w tym drugim polu kwadratu nr 2. Tak wpisała, a przy okazji "1" w ostatnie wolne miejsce. Wzięła się za kwadrat nr 3, gdzie tym razem zwróciła uwagę nie na kwadrat, a na drugi pionowy rząd. Tworzyły ją kolejno od góry 4, 2 i 1... Brakowało oczywiście "3", którą dziewczyna natychmiast wpisała. Widząc "2" znajdującą się w pierwszym kwadracie na samym dole kwadratu nr 4... wpisała w górne pole kwadratu nr 3... "2". Natomiast w ostatnie puste pole tego pogrubionego kwadratu... "4". Został jej tym samym ostatni kwadrat. Abby: Kiedyś na zawodach Sudoku, właśnie na takich teoretycznie banalnym traciłam głupio punkty... Brian: Musiał to być ogromny stres. Nerwowo spoglądał na swoją. Choć wydawało się wypełnione dobrze w poziomie to w pionie ciągle zmazywał gumką poprawiając coraz to kolejne. Brian: Niby jest poprawna poprawna kombinacja. Dokumenty przy tym wyglądają blacho. Istna zagadka dla ścisłowców. Kontynuował swoje mizerne próby. Zdarzyło mu się nawet wrzucić liczbę, która nie powinna się tam w ogóle znaleźć a wydawała mu się pasować. Po raz kolejny zdzierał kolejne warstwy z gumki poprawiając. Brian: Widać jednak ten profesjonalizm. Masz pewnie już wyrobiony własny styl działania. Abby: Jak to jest ze wszystkim, można dojść w pewnym momencie do wprawy. Odpowiadając uważnie rozwiązywała ostatni kwadrat. Najpierw poziomy rząd, na samym dole. Tam znajdowały się kolejno 4, 3, 2 i ostatnia liczba znajdująca się w tym rzędzie to musiała być "1" i ją wpisała. Na koniec jeszcze raz przyjrzała się gdzie jest "3" i "4" w kwadracie nr 2, po czym w dwóch ostatnich kwadratach wpisała kolejno "4" i "3". Tym samym skończyła, nie potrzebowała sprawdzać, gdyż czuła pewność tego, że zrobiła to dobrze. Położyła kartkę z rozwiązanym diagramem na stoliku. Widząc jak dziewczyna skończyła nie mógł dłużej zwlekać. Musiał przyznać się do porażki. Chwycił za swoją kartkę podając ją Abby. Brian: Możesz sprawdzić, ja niestety nawet nie ocenię twojej. Chwycił za jej odłożoną chcąc sprawdzić jak to powinno wyglądać. Brian: Gratulacja i wybierz mądrze. Uśmiechnął się po czym zacząć wodzić wzrokiem za stuprocentowo poprawnym rozwiązaniem. Od ilości błędów które wyłapał porównując do swojego łapał co chwila migawki czując jak zaraz głowa mu wybuchnie ze wstydu i z nerwów. Normalnie taki stres mu nie przeszkadza. Jednak jego dusza perfekcjonisty czuła inaczej. Abby nieco się zdekoncentrowała, po czym odwróciła się do chłopaka... Abby: Cóż, nie poszło tobie w sumie tak źle. Jedna liczba mogła zaważyć na całym diagramie, nawet takim prostym. Na pewno już za 3-4 razem czułbyś się pewniej na tyle, że skończyłbyś szybciej i byś wygrał uśmiechnęła się szczerze Co wybrać? Brian: Możliwe, że lepiej by poszło ale szybkości nabrałbym dopiero po kilku tygodniach jak nie miesiącach praktyk. Zaśmiał się i mimo wszystko dobrze się bawił próbując rozwiązać. Wygodnie oparł się o leżak. Brian: Jak obiecałem cokolwiek. Może bez koszuli albo spodni. Albo potraktujesz łagodnie i skarpetki czy bieliznę. Uśmiechał się w jej stronę będąc jednocześnie ciekaw na co się zdecyduje. Abby się zaczęła zastanawiam i dość szybko podjęła tą decyzję... Abby: No to spodnie nieco uśmiechnęła się i oparła na leżak pijąc Colę Brian: Spodnie mówisz. zaśmiał się Pozostali będą pewnie mocno zaskoczeni. Wziął do rąk swoją Colę samemu biorąc większego łyka napoju. Brian: Odbiję się w kolejnym wyzwaniu. Zobaczysz! wystawił palca w stronę słońca To moja deklaracja! No i opuścił palec spoglądając w bok Trzeba będzie chyba ogarnąć nogi na mój pokaz. *westchnął Abby: No zobaczymy co nam będą kazali robić, ale wierzę, że będziesz starał się wypaść lepiej ode mnie puściła mu oczko W takim razie jeszcze będę próbowała szukać koncentracji w swoim pokoju uśmiechając się odchodziła od niego Powodzenia na wyzwaniu Brian. Brian: Tobie również powodzenia! Teraz nie waż się poddawać jak tak samo jak i ja. Odmachał na pożegnanie dziewczynie siedząc jeszcze przez chwilę dokańczając swój napój i chowając sobie zostawioną kartkę z prawidłowym rozwiązaniem sudoku jako pamiątkę po spotkaniu. Liczył, że dziewczyna nie będzie zbytnio za to zła. Zaraz po tym sam opuścił miejsce kierując się w stronę łazienki musząc się specjalnie wyszykować na następne wyzwanie. Wyzwanie: Hrabstwo Kerry, Ring of Kerry Zdaniem wielu ludzi to właśnie Pierścień Kerry w hrabstwie Kerry, w południowo – zachodniej części Irlandii oddaje cały jej urok - od wielu zabytków, przez romantyczne zamki i ogrody po kolorowe miasteczka i wsie, a wszystko to w otoczeniu spektakularnych krajobrazów. Szlak turystyczny biegnie dookoła półwyspu Iveragh i ma około 180 kilometrów długości Bardzo malownicza trasa biegnie przez wioski rybackie, niewielkie góry i wybrzeże Oceanu Atlantyckiego. Zwykle turyści zaczynają podróż w Killarney. Jurgita czekała na przybycie zawodników. '' ''Rhys lekko zkacowany stawił się na wyzwaniu. Chyba miał niezłą imprezę... Dopiero pierwsze minuty i już na Abby robiła wrażenie lokalizacja, w której się znaleźli. W oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienie wyzwania, przyglądała się krajobrazom i zabytkom. Jurgita spoglądała na zawodników. Swoje rudawe włosy przefarbowała dzisiaj na typową marchewkę. Na jej szczęście kilka piegów na twarzyczce idealnie komponowały się z wyglądem prowadzącej. Jurgita: Dzisiaj jesteśmy w Irlandii. Kolejny zawodnik dotarł do swojej ojczyzny. Niesamowite, jak można wielu bukmacherów zaskoczyć. *zachichotała wskazując na Briana* Miejsce chłopaka bardzo ją zaskakiwało. Jurgita: Wszyscy z Was dotarli do rodzinnych stron. Godne podziwu, chociaż już nikogo nie będę mogła straszyć, że odpadnie przed ojczyzną. *mruknęła rozczarowana* Ani nikt nie podzieli losu pana kszaka...Meh... *przewróciła oczami* Klasnęła w dłonie zadowolona, zwłaszcza widok skacowanego Rhysa ją bawił. Rudowłosa natomiast była w fantastycznym stanie. Jurgita: Czeka nas dzisiaj wyzwanie 2v2. Wygrana para zapewni sobie miejsce w finałowej trójce. A przegrana zmierzy się w dogrywce. Cóż... Skoro Rhysiak wygrał, niech poda jedną dziewczynę. Rhys: Abby. Jurgita: A więc Rhys i Abby to para numer jeden, a Brian z Melissą utworzą duet numer dwa. Z nieba zleciały dwa stroje, w który zazwyczaj był ubrany "Leprechaun". Jurgita: W każdej z drużyn będzie znajdował się Leprechaun. Może nią być równie dobrze płeć piękna, jak i facet. Osoba, która ubierze się w strój będzie wydawała polecenia, natomiast druga osoba z drużyny będzie wykonywała polecenia przeciwnego Leprechauna. Każdy z Chaunów będzie miał dać trzy zadania, które będzie musiał wykonać przeciwnik. Kreatywność wykonania będzie punktowana. //W dziale narady ustalacie kto ma jaką rolę w drużynie. W dziale Leprechaun Rhys/Abby - zadania zadaje Leprechaun z tej dwójki, a wykonuje ktoś z drugiej dwójki. W dziale Leprechaun Melissa/Brian - zadania zadaje Leprechaun z tej dwójki, a wykonuje ktoś z drugiej dwójki. By rola Leprechauna nie była taka prosta, każdy z zawodników musi ubrać swoją postać w strój Leprechauna i tak, TO JEST WYZWANIE GRAFICZNE. Łącznie od jurora możecie zdobyć po 10 pkt za każdą kategorię, czyli 40 pkt. (3 zadania+grafika). Ograniczając chamówę, zadania możecie dać maksymalnie 24h przed zakończeniem całości wyzwania, czyli do soboty godziny 16:00. Wyzwanie kończymy w niedzielę o 16:00.// Przygotowania Abby i Rhys Rhys nieswój spojrzał na Abby, która bacznie mu się przyglądała. Wredna Evelynn jednak znalazła sposób by go "trochę" upić, a głowa bolała go do teraz. Rhys: Może... *odetchnął ciężko, odwracając głowę* ty zostaniesz tym Le.. Leprechaunem? *spojrzał litościwie na Łotyszkę* Samemu przysiadł na jakimś wolnym miejscu, po czym oparł rękę o głowę. Rhys: Nie czuję się na tyle dobrze by wysilać się artystycznie... *dodał* Dziewczyna dostrzegła, że Rhys nie czuje się najlepiej. Mogła się tylko domyślać o co mogło chodzić, ale wolała nie pytać. Trzeba było skoncentrować się na wyzwaniu. Abby: 'Widzę... *zaczęła układać swoje włosy i się zastanawiać* Mogę nim zostać, mam w sumie już jakiś pomysł na zadania. ''Chłopak podniósł się i "powiesił" się na Abby. '''Rhys: Dziękuje, ratujesz mi życie. *przytulił dziewczynę* Przy czym wstrzymał powietrze, by nie zarzucać ją zbytnio wonią alkoholu. Dziewczynie zrobiło się przyjemnie, jak Rhys ją tak objął, również go objęła. Wyczuła, że pił i była tym faktem tylko trochę zaniepokojona, że chłopak może być do niedyspozycji w wykonywaniu wyzwań. Doszło do niej, że to jest zawodowiec i powinien dać sobie radę, więc nie interweniowała. Abby: '''Trzymam kciuki, że sobie poradzisz podczas tych trzech wyzwań, w końcu co to dla ciebie *na jej twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech* Ja się chyba zacznę robić na tego Leprechauna, już boję się, jak ja będzie się z tym prezentować *nieco zachichotała* '''Rhys: Będziesz świetna. *odkleił się do dziewczyny, spoglądając na nią z uśmiechem* O taka. *pokazał jej "okej"* Pod wpływem być nie fajne uczucie, co nie? Upijam swoje postacie szybciej niż sam siebie. xd Na miejsce wróciła Abby już ubrana w strój Leprechauna, już zdążyła Melissie wyjaśnić zasady i mogła znaleźć chwilę na odpoczynek. Swoje zadania wykonał Rhys, po czym wrócił w to miejsce. Wyglądał na trochę zdenerwowanego.. no nie był w sosie z pewnością. Przynajmniej kac mu przeszedł. Usiadł niezadowolony z boku, ręką odruchowo macając kieszeń, jakby upewniając się czy coś tam ma. Po chwili oparł się o ścianę i westchnął ciężko. Abby dostrzegła chłopaka opartego o ścianę, domyśliła się, że mogło mu nie pójść jak chciał w wyzwaniu. Nieśmiało podeszła w jego stronę, również usiadła i oparła się o ścianę. Abby: 'Widzę, że wyzwanie dało tobie w kość? Nie dziwię się tobie... *westchnęła* Będzie dobrze, uwierz mi *lekko się uśmiechnęła do chłopaka w celu podniesienia go na duchu* ''Chłopak spojrzał nieco zaskoczony na Abby. Mimo wszystko potrafiła nadal trzymać dobry nastrój i jeszcze go pocieszać? '''Rhys: Mam nadzieję. *mruknął cicho, zerkając na dziewczynę* Przygotowania Melissa i Brian Nieco skrępowany Brian odszedł na bok szykując się do wyzwania. Zgodnie z wcześniejszą umową z Abby przybył jedynie bez spodni. Na dodatek przyszło mu współpracować z Melissą. '' '''Brian:' Coś czuję, że w tym zadaniu jeszcze szybciej ujrzę drugi pozew o rozwód z tobą. Zarumienił się i lekko skrępowany przeszedł obok sprawdzając co tam dali im w zanadrzu. '' '''Brian:' Więc... *nerwowo się spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny* Może ja będę leprachaunem? To w końcu moje rodzinne stroje no i mam ku temu parę innych powodów. Zasugerował sprawdzając przy okazji materiały jakie mieli. Wyszukał kilka garniturów, koszul, spodni oraz spódniczek w dość specyficznych barwach. '' '''Brian:' Ale liczyłem na nieco bliżej stolicy. Burknął do siebie dalej przeszukując ewentualne materiały do wykonania zadania. Udało mu się znaleźć coś ciekawego. Podbiegł do Melissy szepcząc jej swój pomysł. Poprosił również, by to on mógł wykonać strój i wydać polecenia przeciwnikom. Nie miała nic przeciwko i ruszył podać pierwsze z wyzwań. '' ''Powrócił po daniu pierwszego wyzwania. Pomimo, że poczucie wstydu bez spodni było przyjemne dla niego osobiście to nie mógł jednak dalej ośmieszać swoich własnych krajan. Zanim więc miał podać kolejne wymyślone przez niego zadania postanowił rozpocząć pracę nad swoim kostiumem. W pierwszej kolejności wygrzebał stojak z znajdującym się na nim wyciągnicami robiącymi jako wieszaki z podparciem do stroju. Powoli zaczął wygrzebywać z ubrań to co się nadawało. Na szczęście było to proste. Znalazł akurat na swój rozmiar marynarkę od garnituru w zielonym kolorze z wcięciem na dwa większe frędzle wiszące po bokach. Do kompletu nie znalazł odpowiednich spodni, wziął więc po prostu te pasujące kolorystycznie. Wszystko miało być zielone, zielone i jeszcze raz zielone. Taką więc wybrał i muszkę oraz ekstrawagancki wysoki kapelusz z sporą obwódką. Dodatkowo wybrał najbielszą koszulę jaką tylko mógł. Na swoje stópki dobrał sobie bardzo grube wełniane pasiaste biało-zielone skarpety z drewnianymi cholewkami z skórzanym zapięciem na metalową przegródkę. Znalazł także parę czarnych rękawiczek. Nie miały być w zamyśle częścią stroju, ale bardzo mu się spodobały. Bielizny nawet nie szukał tylko ruszył wziąć swoją prywatną ze statku. Choć skompletował sobie strój czegoś mu zabrakło. Do porządnego przebrania brakowało mu parę atrybutów jego postaci - w tym przypadku leprechauna. Mógł poszukać koniczynki w okolicznych sklepach, na pewno mają takie pamiątki. Wolał jednak samemu coś stworzyć więc z pomocą mazaków, kartonu, papieru, nożyczek, kleju i kredek znalezionych w ich przyborach postanowił sam stworzyć dużą papierową koniczynkę oraz złote monety z kartonu. Dobrał się do wielkiego garnca czyszcząc go jak można z kurzu. Dodatkowo wypolerował go z jednej strony by lśnił w blasku słońca. Upchał masę rzeczy tak by na wierzchu ułożyć kilka kartonowych monet. Po skończonych przygotowaniach postanowił się więc przebrać i wkrótce zaprezentować się w swoim stroju. Leprechaun Abby/Rhys Abby zaprezentowała się w swoim stroju Leprechauna w którym prowadziła swoje wszystkie trzy wyzwania jako Leprechaun. Zaczęła się prezentować w owym stroju widzom... 250px Wyzwanie 1. ... Leprechaun Abby pojawiła się na miejscu pierwszego wyzwania. Znajdowała się na małym polu porośniętym gęstą trawą. Wtem na swoje wyzwanie przybyła Melissa, Czerwonowłosa przywitała się z dziewczyną. Abby: 'Witaj Melissa, to ja jestem Leprechaunem i mam za zadanie przydzielić tobie zadania do wykonania... ''Wzięła łyk wody, chciała zaproponować dziewczynie, ale ona nie chciała. 'Abby: '''No dobra, znajdujemy się na małym polu, w którym zakopana jest pewna kartka, która przyda się tobie w drugiej części wyzwania. ''Dała Hiszpance łopatę do kopania. 'Abby: '''Masz ją wykopać tą łopatą, kartka nie powinna się znajdować jakoś głęboko. ''Założyła ręce i mówiła dalej. 'Abby: '''Kiedy w końcu wykopiesz kartkę, znajdziesz na niej siedem podpunktów, które oznaczają po ile kroków musisz zrobić, żeby odnaleźć figurkę Leprechauna. ''Widząc, że dziewczyna może o to zapytać, rozwiała wątpliwości... 'Abby: '''Startujesz na północ od miejsca, z którego wykopałaś kartkę, której podpunkty doprowadzą ciebie do celu. ''Rzuciła jej kompas. 'Abby: '''To jakby był tobie potrzebny. Kiedy uda się tobie znaleźć figurkę Leprechauna, oznaczać to będzie, że zadanie zostało przez ciebie wykonane. Powodzenia. ... ''Melissa przyjrzała się pobieżnie łopacie i kompasowi, które dostała. Łopata była bardzo prosta i prymitywna, ale była trwała, a przede wszystkim solidnie zrobiona, co pozwalało Hiszpance wierzyć, że dobrze będzie spełniać swoją funkcję. Kompas zaś wyglądał na dużo bardziej wartościowy. Urządzenie wydawało się wręcz pozłacane z licznymi zdobieniami. Na jego tyle zaś znajdowała się podobizna garnka ze złotem. Melissa nie chciała tracić zbyt wiele czasu na oglądanie przyrządów, więc ostrożnie schowała kompas do kieszeni i zabrała się do przemierzania pola. Trawa pokrywająca polanę była tak zielona, że wydawała się wręcz nierzeczywista. Musieli znajdować się zdala od wszelkich miast, skoro roślinność wyglądała tak imponująco. Zaś w porównaniu do wizytacji miast powietrze też było całkowicie inne, wydawało się takie świeże i czyste. Nie mogła jednak w nieskończoność podziwiać okolicznego piękna. Nie miała żadnej wskazówki gdzie zacząć. Postanowiła zatem zacząć tam, gdzie stała. Nie kopała zbyt głęboko zgodnie ze wskazówkami Abby zatem już po kilku ruchach ramiona przeszła dalej. Nie była przekonana czy rozkopanie całej łąki miało sens, rozejrzała się więc i kilka kroków od siebie zobaczyła jaką podejrzanie podburzoną ziemię. Podeszła bliżej i zaczęła kopać… by odkryć kamyczek. Westchnęła po cichu i z napływem pozytywnych myśli zaczęła dalej kopać. '' ''Hiszpanka znalazła jeszcze parę podobnych górek, by odkryć że zawierały kamyczki, ślimaki, czy nawet koniczynkę. Nie była ona jednak czterolistna więc Melissie nie pozostało nic, jak dalej szukać. Wpadła jednak na nową strategię. Zamiast za każdym razem kopać dołki spróbowała czegoś nowego. Sprawdzała czy ziemia gdzieś nie została wcześniej wykopana, wiedziała przecież, że trawa nie będzie wyglądała tak samo jeśli ktoś wykopie kawałek ziemi, a potem zakopie. Znalazła pierwsze porośnięte miejsce. Niestety po wykopaniu kolejnego dołka odkryła tylko podziemne mrowisko. Nagle przypomniało jej się jednak coś innego. Gdy zaczynała to również widziała takie dziwne skupisko ziemi. Powróciła więc do pierwszego wykopanego przez siebie dołka i rozejrzała się dookoła. Przeszła się powolnymi krokami po okolicy. Widziała stokrotki, koniczynki i inne kwiatki, których nie potrafiła nazwać, może stokrotki nie były stokrotkami? Tak czy owak, gdy znalazła się w odległości jakiś 80 metrów od swojego „pierwszego dołka” zobaczyła coś podejrzanego. Trawa posypana była ziemią, nie było jej dużo, ale wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś przy zakopywaniu dziury nie stracił z powrotem całej ziemi, której użył. Melissa kucnęła i obejrzała miejsce z bliska, by się upewnić że jej się nie przewidziało. Zaznaczyła miejsce literką „x” i zaczęła kopać dookoła. Jej ręce lekko drżały, gdy po raz kolejny sięgała po łopatę. Bynajmniej nie drżały one z wysiłku, ale zdenerwowania oraz nadziei, które narodziły się w dziewczynie. Wreszcie znalazła upatrzoną kartkę! Gdy tylko zobaczyła skrawek papieru wystający z ziemi, to puściła łopatę i użyła do tego rąk, by nie podrzeć kartki. Wyjęła ją i otrzymała uważnie z resztek ziemi, by ani jedna drobinka nie zasłoniła jej wskazówek. '' ''Wyjęła urokliwy kompas i obróciła się na północ. Przeczytała pierwszy podpunkt… “Zrób pięćdziesiąt tip topów na północ”. Wykonała polecenie z wielką ostrożnością, kompasem w kieszeni, kartką w prawej, a łopatą w lewej. Następnie sprawdziła kolejny podpunkt… “Trzy duże kroki na wschód”. Mel nie wiedziała do końca co rozumieć jako “duże kroki”, ale zrobiła to wedle własnego uznania. Wydawało jej się, że dobrze zinterpretowała. Tak czy inaczej zrobiła zgodnie z instrukcjami. Spojrzała na kolejny podpunkt… ,,Pięć kroków przed siebie i obrót o 90 stopni w lewo”. Tak samo jak wcześniej z wielką dokładnością wykonała polecenie w tym zgrabny obrót. Znowu skierowała wzrok na kartkę…”Cztery gwiazdy przed siebie” Hiszpanka spojrzała lekko zdziwiona na kartkę. Jednak jej umiejętności w różnych dziedzinach znowu się przydały. Wykonała polecenie po odpowiednim przygotowaniu sprzętów. Stanęła stabilnie na ziemi i przeczytała kolejna instrukcję… “Pięć kroków w prawo” z uwagą i skupieniem wymalowanym na twarzy zrobiła odpowiednią liczbę kroków. Szósty podpunkt dla odmiany wymagał nieco większej wprawy. Instrukcje były bowiem następujące “12 moonwalków na zachód”. Dziewczyna westchnęła. By wykonać to polecenie musiała spojrzeć na złoty kompas i poznać kierunki geograficzne na tamten moment. Igła wskazała jej północ, zachód był więc… Melissa wskazała sobie dla pomocy ręką z łopatą w tamtym kierunku. Spojrzała raz jeszcze na kompas, by się upewnić. Odwróciła się plecami na zachód i zaczęła iść tyłem. Moonwalk wychodził jej trochę topornie. Zrobiła parę ślizgów nim wyczuła jak prawidłowo robić te specyficzne kroki. Niestety zapędziła się trochę i oddaliła się dalej niż 12 kroków-moonwalków. Trochę ją poniosło. Przez moment poczuła strach i złość, skąd miała wiedzieć gdzie zaczynała? Problem jednak rozwiązał się, uff, w miejscu gdzie stawiła pierwszego moonalk’a rozryła butem trawę. Dziękując sobie w duchu wróciła na miejsce i tym razem wykonała prawidłowe 12 moonwalków. Wtedy spojrzała na kolejny, ostatni, siódmy podpunkt. “7 kroków po skosie, na północny wschód”. Melissa musiała ponownie zastanowić się głębiej i przeanalizować kierunki geograficzne z pomocą niezastąpionego kompasu. Tym razem poszło dość szybko. Poszła niepewnie na północny wschód. Po siedmiu krokach zatrzymała się i wbiła łopatę w ziemię. Natychmiast poczuła, że natrafiła na coś metalowego. Prędko odkopała to coś. Była to wykonana z brązu figurka Leprechauna. Melissa uniosła ją triumfalnie. Uśmiechnęła się i z ulgą wypuściła powietrze. Wyzwanie 2. ... Abby weszła z Melissą do jakiegoś odizolowanego domku, a potem do salonu. Po chwili obie dziewczyny usiadły na fotelach, co oznaczało, że Abby mogła wyjaśniać wyzwanie nr 2. 'Abby: '''W drugim zadaniu będziesz musiała opowiedzieć w 50 słowach o jednym z bramkarzy Reprezentacji Irlandii - Keirenie Westwood. ''Zauważyła zakłopotanie na twarzy Melissy. 'Abby: '''Tak jest, będziesz musiała zmieścić się z opowiadaniem o nim w 50 słowach, przy czym... w tekście nie może być liczebników czy też dat. spójniki oczywiście traktowane są jako wyraz. Ponadto wszystko co będziesz o nim opowiadać musi być twoją własną opinią na temat bramkarza, nie suchym faktem z Wikipedii. ''Na słowo Wikipedia zachichotała, ale kontynuowała po chwili wątek. 'Abby: '''A jeśli chodzi o Wikipedię, to jakbyś potrzebowała... ''Podrzuciła dziewczynie wydrukowany tekst na temat Keirenie Westwood z angielskiej Wikipedii. 'Abby: '''Przyda się tobie, a jak go zinterpretujesz w swoje zdanie, to od ciebie zależy. A i jeszcze jedno... ''Do pomieszczenia wszedł jakiś staruch. 'Abby: '''Ten tu przystojniak też może ci udzielić informacji na temat bramkarzu Irlandzkiej Reprezentacji. Jest wielkim fanem piłki nożnej, więc niby wszystko fajnie, ale... ''Widząc niepokój w oczach Melissy, zatrzymała się, napisała się wody i mówiła dalej... 'Abby: '''Ten pan nie słyszy, nie można się z nim porozumieć za pomocą mowy, nie zna języka migowego bądź innych języków. Tylko Irlandzki... Kiedy jednak ciebie zrozumie rodzi się problem, bo on jest niemową. Tylko pisemnie się możecie dogadać, ale najpierw musicie dojść jakoś do porozumienia. ''Wstała z siedzenia. 'Abby: '''W skrócie, tekst z Wikipedii oraz stary dziadek, i nic więcej... mają ci pomóc w opowiedzeniu w 50 słowach do Keirenie Westwood wg wskazówek czego nie może być w tekście... I oczywiście żadne ze słów nie może się powtórzyć. Tyle, powodzenia. ... ''Melissa nie była zachwycona zadaniem. Nie była wszakże wielką fanką footbalu. Jednak to było zadanie i trzeba było je wykonać. '''Melissa: Eh… Zauważalnie zrezygnowana dziewczyna rozpoczęła przygotowania. Wzięła w rękę kartkę przedstawiającą treść Wikipedii. Czytając fakty z życia piłkarza próbowała omijać te zawierające liczebniki. Równo z czytaniem od razu układała sobie w głowie plan wypowiedzi. Szukała faktów, które nie zawierają dat i nie wymagają wspominania liczebników; w tym podstępnych liczebników nieokreślonych. '' ''Przeszukanie wydruku nie zajęło brunetce dużo czasu. Nie znalazła też zbyt wiele informacji. Tyle jednak wystarczyło. W końcu miała zmieścić się w pięćdziesięciu słowach. Powtarzała sobie słowa w głowie. Narazie nie zdecydowała się ich zapisać. Czuła, że nadal czegoś jej brakuje. Uporała się już ze stroną z Wikipedii, ale ta nie zagwarantowała dziewczynie informacji przydatnych do subiektywnego opowiadania o piłkarzu. Hiszpanka zwróciła wzrok w kierunku stojącego na uboczu, starszego mężczyzny. Był on z pewnością miejscowym staruszkiem, tym wskazanym przez Abby. Hiszpanka wzięła głęboki oddech i podeszła niepewnie do mężczyzny. Wiedziała już, że jest niemową i na dodatek może porozumiewać się tylko po irlandzku. Dziewczyna na szczęście była poliglotką i w swej bibliotece rzadkich języków miała wspomniany wyżej, rzadki język. Pozostała jednak sprawa kartki i pisadła. Melissa: Caithfid sé e bheith áit éigin anse… *mruczała ćwicząc swój irlandzki* Dziewczyna domyślała się, że skoro ma przygotować opowiadanie, to gdzieś nieopodal musi znajdować się kartka i długopis. Na szczęście w tym przypadku Abby niczego nie utrudniła. Plik kartek i “pisadło” leżały na stoliku pod oknem. Zadowolona wzięła cały notes i skierowała swe kroki w stronę jegomościa, który w międzyczasie zajął miejsce na bujanym fotelu. Starszy pan wbijał swe spojrzenie w dziewczynę. Patrzył na nią pytająco. '' ''Melissa złapała kartkę i naskrobała pytanie. Modliła się o poprawność gramatyczną w rzadko używanym języku… “Cad is féidir leat a rá le duine uasail faoi chúl báire cáiliúil darb ainm Keiren Westwood? Chuala mé go bhfuil lucht leanúna peile go leor agat, mar atá mise” Kartka została wręczona do staruszka. Podczas gdy ten wolno przelatywał wzrokiem po literkach, Melissa otarła dyskretnie pot z czoła. Złożenie dwóch zdań było większym wyzwaniem niż by się spodziewała… Mężczyzna poruszył się. Rozłożył ręce pytająco. Zdawało się, że nie do końca zrozumiał pytanie. Ta wiadomość lekko zmartwiła dziewczynę, ale nie pozwoliła, by jedno niepowodzenie ją rozkojarzyło. Dziewczyna powstrzymała westchnięcie i odebrała notes. Naskrobała nowe pytanie. Tym razem postawiła na proste, nieco kanciaste sformułowania. Liczyła, że tym razem starszy dżentelmen zrozumie ją. '' ''“Inis dom faoi Keiren Westwood”. Kartka ponownie powędrowała do rąk sędziwego jegomościa. Małe, bystre oczka mężczyzny szybko przeleciały po kilkunastu literkach. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ciepło i gestem poprosił Melissę o długopis. Hiszpanka odgadnęła intencję i chętnie podała mu przedmiot. Staruszek przystąpił do pisania. Informacje wypunktował. Wszystko oczywiście było zapisane po irlandzku… Dziewczyna otrzymawszy wartościowe informacje podziękowała i odeszła. Dla odmiany postanowiła usiąść sobie na kanapie. Usiadła z notesem i nogą założoną na nogę. Prawie zwątpiła po ujrzeniu krzywych literek zapisanych przez mężczyznę. Zdecydowanie nie był on mistrzem kaligrafii. Nie dość, że musiała rozszyfrować irlandzki, to jeszcze to „lekarskie” pismo. A na tłumaczeniu i interpretowaniu znaczków robota jeszcze się przecież nie kończyła, bo Hiszpanka nadal musiała ułożyć z tych informacji jakieś opowiadanie. '' ''Wstała i podeszła do stolika, na który wcześniej odłożyła wydruk z Wikipedii. Przyjrzala się zdjęciu bramkarza. Był on całkiem przystojny, jego wygląd nie był oczywiście jedynym na co zwróciła uwagę, ale mogła to spostrzeżenie wykorzystać w swoim opowiadaniu. To już było coś. Myślała dalej. Z kartką wróciła na kanapę. Spoglądała to na wydruk, to na przetłumaczone ciekawostki podarowane jej przez rodowitego Irlandczyka. Westchnęła. Więcej już wyczytać nie mogła. Wzięła się za pisanie. '' ''Aby nie powtórzyć błędu starca i zachować ładną kaligrafię, pisząc usiadła przy dębowym stole znajdującym się pod ścianą, przy kominku. Z niedużym zapałem zaczęła pisać. Kilka razy robiła dłuższe pauzy, kilka razy skreślała słowa, raz usuwała zdradliwy liczebnik. Czuła się tak jakby pisała esej w szkole. Nigdy nie miała ku temu nic przeciwko, ale teraz samo wspomnienie wydało jej się raczej nieprzyjemne, co o dziwo zmotywowało ją do szybszego pisania. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że jej wysiłki nie pójdą na marne, ale chciała zrobić coś z czego sama będzie zadowolona, musiała w końcu stworzyć swój subiektywny opis. Po ukończeniu pisania zawołała Abby. Gdy Łotyszka znalazła się przy Melissie, ta zaczęła czytać na głos swoje opowiadanie o piłkarzu. Przybrała przy tym ciepły ton i adekwatny uśmiech. Melissa: Keiren Westwood jest według mnie najlepszym, lewonożnym bramkarzem jaki kiedykolwiek pojawił się w irlandzkiej drużynie Sów, czyli Sheffield Wednesday. Imponują mi jego umiejętności i statystyki obronionych strzałów na bramkę. Jest bezbłędny w tym co robi, świetnie wytrenowany, przystojny. Inspiruje mnie trochę, chyba dlatego, że jest taki profesjonalny, wysportowany i wysoki. Skończywszy odetchnęła i podała kartkę Abby, by ta mogła ją sprawdzić. Wyzwanie 3. ... Chodnik, a na nim stali Abby i Melissa, a w odległości 10 metrów znajdowało się krzesło, a którym leżała czterolistna koniczyna... nie było żadnego wiatru ani załamań pogody, a nawet się na to nie zapowiadało. Abby: 'A oto wyzwanie numer 3... Musisz przejść tą 10 metrową ścieżką i złapać koniczynę, po czym usiąść na krzesło. Tyle, tym razem nie zbytniego utrudnienia... ''Abby przeszła ścieżką. 'Abby: '''Bez żadnych pułapek, więc tylko 10-metrowa ścieżka dzieli ciebie od wygrania tego wyzwania. Cóż, życzę tobie powodzenia. ... ''To zadanie Melissie wydawało się łatwe. Aż za łatwe. Podejrzanie łatwe. Jednak może w tym tkwił sęk? Abby oddaliła się kawałek i patrzyła. Przed Hiszpanką rozciągała się tylko wybrukowana polerowanymi kamieniami ścieżka. Tak jak powiedziała Łotyszka, na końcu dróżki stało solidne krzesło, zaś na nim leżała zielona koniczynka. Wspomniany mebel wyglądał na naprawdę solidny. Ciemny lakier impregnujący połyskiwał lekko odbijając ciepłe promienie jasnego słońca. W otoczeniu wszechobecnej zieleni krzesło wyglądało irracjonalnie, wręcz magicznie, z całą pewnością niezwykle urokliwie. Leżącą na nim, miniaturowy element zieleni, jaki stanowiła koniczynka dawał niezwykłe wrażenie kontrastu. Sprawa wydawała się łatwa i w samej istocie taka była. Bo co można było zrobić przy okazji łapania koniczynki i siadania na krzesełku? '' ''Melissa stanęła na początku wykamieniowanej ścieżki. Spojrzała z uwagą na fascynujące zjawisko; otóż dróżka zaczynała się na samym środku intensywnie zielonego, irlandzkiego trawnika. Trawnika? Było to karygodne niedopatrzenie. Dwie dziewczyny znajdowały się bowiem w samym środku uroczej łąki. Otoczenie było ostoją niczym nie zmąconej natury. Prawie niczym. Ta jedna, dziwaczna ścieżynka tak wyraźnie odcinała się na tle uroczo dziewiczego krajobrazu. To był widok inny niż wszystkie inne. Wyjątkowy i niepowtarzalny. Przypominał dziewczynie „Krainę Oz”. Hiszpanka nie mogła odmówić sobie dłuższego zastanowienia nad tym. Przecież i tak miała czas. Wmówiła sobie więc, że potrzebuję czasu, aby na maksa skoncentrować się na łapaniu koniczynki. Z każdą chwilą dziewczyna nabierała przekonania, że nie obejdzie się bez porządnego przygotowania. Obawiała się, że jeśli za bardzo się pospieszy to coś pominie. Zdecydowała się zacząć od najbardziej oczywistych rzeczy… lecz najpierw musiała stanąć na ścieżce. Dotychczas bowiem podeszwy jej sportowych butów nie spotkały się z kamieniami. Postawiła ten pierwszy krok, stanęła na samym początku dróżki. Wypuściła powietrze. Zatem zadanie się zaczęło… Schyliła się, przykucnęła. z uwagą rozsznurowała pierwszego buta. Poświęciła kilka długich sekund na przewleczenie sznurówek przez dziurki na nie przeznaczone. Nie mogła z tego rezygnować. Nie chciała ryzykować upadku w trakcie wykonywania tego wyzwania. Musiała mieć maksymalną pewność, że jej obuwie przetrwa w starciu ze zdradliwą nawierzchnią kamiennej ścieżki prowadzącej do dębowego krzesła, na którym leżała zielona koniczynka. '' ''Od tego całego myślenia o trudach jakie ją czekały, Melissa aż musiała zaczerpnąć więcej powietrza. Dopiero wtedy mogła zająć się drugim butem. Palce drżały jej od emocji. W tych warunkach nawet zawiązanie buta stawało się wyzwaniem. Nie, nie, jednak nie. Co prawda emocje rozsadzały, jednak dziewczyna przecież nie mogła się im poddać. Jak już wielokrotnie wcześniej pokazała umiała utrzymać emocje na wodzy niczym karą, płochliwą klacz podczas jazd w terenie. Porównania do jeździectwa były wspaniałą alternatywą dla myślenia o wędrówce jaka czekała zdeterminowaną Hiszpankę. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się. Nadal nie ruszyła się z pierwszego kamienia, tego rozpoczynającego ścieżkę. Wciąż pozostawało wiele rzeczy, które należało przygotować przed ostatecznym przystąpieniem do realizacji głównych założeń wyzwania przygotowanego przez przebraną za Leprechauna Abby. Melissa zaśmiała się w myślach spoglądając na rudowłosą ubraną w groteskowe wdzianko. Nie pozwoliła sobie na zbyt długie rozpraszanie się. Goniła się do pracy. Po butach wszakże musiała zapanować nad pozostałymi elementami swej niesfornej garderoby, czyż nie? Rozpoczęła od dołu. Zrobiła zatem efektowny przysiad. Zajęła wygodną pozycję i z dbałością o detale przystąpiła do kolejnego, pomniejszego zadania. Skarpetki. Po namyśle, który wydawał jej się trwać wieczność, choć w rzeczywistości trwał kilka chwil, Hiszpanka zdecydowała się na umieszczenie skarpetek centymetr nad linią kostki. Zrobiła to z zegarmistrzowską precyzją. Przyszła teraz pora na dżinsowe szorty. Ten element garderoby zwyczajowo kojarzył się dziewczynie z pewną, pozornie nieistotną niedogodnością. Spodenki były ciasne. Na szczęście zauważyła, że dzięki wymagającym fizycznie wyzwaniom, z którymi zmierzyła się w tym show, spodenki się rozciągnęły i stały bardziej elastyczne. Aby komfort zwiększyć jeszcze bardziej Melissa zajęła się także swoją bluzką z napisem Queen. Włożyła ją głęboko do spodni. Nie chciała aby falowanie materiału na nagłym, irlandzkim wietrze, w jakikolwiek sposób ją rozproszyło. Była przygotowana na każdy możliwy scenariusz. Co prawda Abby zapewniała ją o braku przeszkód, jednak Melissa miała swoje obawy. Musiała coś w końcu zrobić. Chodzenie, a ściślej mówiąc przejście nie było widowiskowym wyzwaniem. Musiała jednak jakoś pokazać swoje zaangażowanie i podejść do tego w prawidłowy, roztropny i przezorny sposób. O czym to ja mówiłam? A tak. Hiszpanka przystąpiła do pracy nad swoimi bujnymi włosami. Specjalnie na potrzeby zadania zawiązała je wyjętą z tylnej kieszeni szortów, gumką, w którą zaopatrzyła się przed zadaniem. Po związaniu ciasnego warkocza się Melissa wreszcie mogła być pewna, że nic w jej osobie nie przeszkodzi jej w wykonywaniu zadania. Z jakiegoś powodu spacer znowu wydał jej się karkołomny. Od tego wszystkiego biedaczka dostała nijakiej huśtawki nastrojów… Cóż. Musiała się otrząsnąć i iść. Pozornie długie przygotowania zajęły jej niespełna dwie minuty. Spacer miał być znacznie krótszy. I w istocie taki był. Każdy pokonywany metr był jednak na swój sposób ekscytujący. Z pierwszym krokiem i pierwszym metrem Melissa wybadała podłoże. Ufała swojej podeszwie. Bezproblemowo oceniła, że kamienie nie są śliskie, pomimo tego, że wyszlifowane; przez człowieka lub też wiatr czy inne zjawiska atmosferyczne. Tak czy inaczej z pokonaniem pierwszego metra wiązało się pojawienie się pewności, co do wyśmienitego stanu dróżki, którą dziewczyna miała pokonać. Drugi metr nie zagwarantował zbyt wiele, powalających atrakcji. Ot jeden kamień wystający ledwo zauważalnie ponad inne. Melissa ominęła go nie chcąc ryzykować potknięcia się. Stawiała pewne, szybkie kroki. Każdemu towarzyszyły jednak myśli i przemyślenia… Tak na przykład na trzecim metrze brunetka pozwoliła sobie zaczerpnąć głęboki oddech. Nie mogła zapomnieć oddychać podczas marszu, czyż nie? Przekonana, że nie zapomniała o tej istotnej czynności życiowej, szla zdeterminowana w kierunku krzesła. Co do mebla to ten z każdym krokiem przybliżał się w naturalny sposób. Dziewczyna wiedziała jednak, że jeszcze nie koniec. Z heroicznym, choć znikomym wysiłkiem dotarła na czwarty metr ścieżki. '' ''Pozwoliła sobie przymknąć na moment oczy, ale nie zapomniała o pilnowaniu kroku i stawianiu stóp. To było nadal niezwykle istotne. Tak samo ważne było na piątym metrze. Tam Mel spojrzała kontrolnie na Abby. Takie tylko beztroskie spojrzenie rzucone przez ramię. Trwało sekundę; nie dłużej niż stawiane kroki. W ciągu tej sekundy Melissa dotarła na szósty metr. Nadal nie spotkała ją żadna przeciwność losu. W duchu mówiła sobie, że to dzięki prawidłowemu przygotowaniu na początku ścieżki. Z drugiej strony wiedziała, że to zasługa szczęścia lub czegoś zupełnie innego. Sama już się w tym gubiła. Jednak na siódmym metrze, gdy jej opakowana w sportowy but stopa stanęła na płaskim, czarnym kamieniu. Jego gładka powierzchnia swą czernią wyjątkowo odcinała się od otaczających ją kamieni w barwach szarości i jasnego beżu. Kolejna urokliwa, a zarazem dziwaczna rzecz. Kolejne metry były łatwiejsze i przyjemniejsze. Już na ósmym metrze dziewczyna zaczęła czuć smak sukcesu, nie chciała jednak pozwolić sobie na odpływanie, chciała już to mieć za sobą. Miała świadomość, że wykonuje zadanie na sto procent. To chyba właśnie wtedy prysły jej wątpliwości. To było łatwe. Zwyczajne i banalne. Jednak skoro zaczęła tak pedantycznie to wypadało już skończyć. Kolejna sekunda i kolejny, dziewiąty już metr oznaczały finisz. Upragniony koniec ścieżki, wraz z zaimpregnowanym krzesłem i leżącą na siedzeniu, zieloną koniczynką - to wszystko było tuż, tuż. Dotarcie na dziesiąty metr zajęło dziewczynie mniej czasu niż pozostałe kroki. Prawie że skoczyła. Znalazła się u celu i kresu swej podróży. Dwie minuty i kilka okropnie emocjonujących sekund. Wszystko po to by osiągnąć cel. Mel złapała koniczynkę w palce, po czym usiadła na krześle. I zastygła w tej pozycji czekając na werdykt. Leprechaun Melissa/Brian W międzyczasie Brian zaprezentował się w swoim gotowym stroju w którym miał zamiar prowadzić swoje wyzwanie jako Leprechaun. Za wyjątkiem pierwszego, gdzie zbytnio się pośpieszył. Oparł się o garniec złota z koniczynką prezentując się widzom. 250px Wyzwanie 1: Leprechaun Brian przybył na miejsce pierwszego wyzwania. Zaprowadził Rhysa do pomieszczenia wyglądającego na czyiś pokój. Wyglądał niestety bardzo surowo. Puste deski, nie do końca pomalowane ściany i szare framugi. Przy ścianie na drugim końcu widać było jedynie okryte płachtą coś. Prawdopodobnie jego miejsce zmagań. Sam Brian nie zaczął swoje '''Brian: Witam witam panie Rhysie! Jestem dobrym leprechaunem, który zaraz zleci ci dwanaście prac! No dobrze może jedynie trzy. Pozostał jednak niewzruszony na jego oświadczenie. Zapewne miał wiele pytań, wolał jednak je przemilczeć i wysłuchać. '' '''Brian:' Wiem co myślisz, ale stworzenie stroju zajmie mi nieco czasu. W każdym razie czas na moje pierwsze zlecenie dla ciebie! Zastanawiająco spojrzał się na niego. Podszedł do ów płachty odsłaniając przedpotopowy komputer zajmujący miejsce praktycznie na całym blacie z ekranem z wielgaśnym tyłem. '' '''Brian:' Niestety lepszego nie mogli zagwarantować. Więc tak! Moim pierwszym zadaniem jest stworzenie komiksu! Rzadko czytałem, ale lubiłem je jako dzieciak. Możesz do niego użyć tego komputera z emm... ma jedynie pliki systemowe. Sądzę jednak, że paint wystarczy! Zrobił mu nagle zdjęcie jakimś starym aparatem. Brian: Możesz użyć jedynie swojego wizerunku z em teraz... On jest jakby to ująć. Ma tylko parę giga a większość i jak mówię system najwięcej miejsca zajmuje. Ale spokojnie! Paint nie tnie się aż tak. Możesz wgrać to zdjęcie które ci przed chwilą zrobiłem i użyć zdjęć pozostałych. Niestety nie można w nich za bardzo ingerować, więc pracuj z tym co masz! Uśmiechnął się w jego stronę. Brian: Więc mają to być przygody jednego z nich z tobą! Tak żeby co najmniej dziewięć scenek było. No wiesz? Jak są te kreski dzielące poszczególne scenki. Ma ich być dziewięć. Nie musicie być oboje w każdej. Pokazał mu jeden z przykładów, który sam wykonał. Nie wyglądał zbyt wybitnie. Brian: Jesteśmy jednak w Irlandii. Jednym z najszczęśliwszych krajów na planecie! Oni mogliby być źli za okazywanie ich w złym świetle. Więc to musi być historia z happy endem! Może być dramat ale z happy endem! Może być horror ale z happy endem! Co więcej możesz użyć tylko słówek dźwiękonaśladowczych jak Wrooom! Puff! Bam! Slam! Czemu? Bo tak będzie zabawniej! Szyderczo spojrzał się w jego stronę. Brian:'Ah najważniejsze! Powinienem od tego zacząć. Jako partnera przygód masz do wyboru Charlesa, Suzie, Michael lub Luke`a! Leprechaun wysłucha twoich pytań i uwag co do tego zlecenia! ''Rhys po dłuższej drzemce był już bardziej sprawny niż niedawno. Pokręcił przecząco głową i zabrał się do tego co miał zrobić... a do wykonania tego miał naprawdę niewiele. Zaczął klikać myszką, jednocześnie przy tym próbując się skupić, ponieważ nadal był trochę rozkojarzony. Jak się okazało wyzwanie graficzne mimo wszystko go nie ominęło, tylko jeszcze żeby dali do tego lepszy sprzęt. Ten się strasznie wieszał i nie chciał współpracować. '''Rhys: Ruchy... *mruknął zły* Po czasie chłopak skończył pracę, ale nastąpił pewien problem. Komputer się zawiesił i nie chciał jej zapisać. Wściekły Rhys zamachnął się uderzając z całej siły w monitor. Jego zabolała ręka, a blaszakowi nic się nie stało. Rhys: FAEN. *warknął* Kosztem bólu, ale zadziałał. Plik został zapisany, a chłopak bardziej ucieszony zostawił gotowe dzieło do oceny jury. Plik:SNDEp9Komiks.png Wyzwanie 2: Będąc już w przebraniu leprechauna zaprowadził on Rhysa na miejsce kolejnego z zadań. Brian: Mogliśmy wybrać tamto miejsce! Wskazał na zachodnie osiedle pełne prze kolorowych domów, gdzie widać tętniące życiem centrum miasta. Brian: Albo tam. Wskazał na wschód gdzie widać było szlachetny irlandzki las. Brian: Mogliśmy być tam! Wskazał na południe, gdzie znajdowało się wybrzeże. Brian: Lub tam! Wskazał na północ, gdzie dalej rozciągało się bogata dzielnica ów miasta gdzie widoki wydawały się naprawdę przednie. Brian: Zamiast tego jesteśmy tutaj! Wystawił ręce okazując pole ziemniaków w całej okazałości. Brian: Stwierdziłem, że łono natury ludzkiej będzie najlepsze. Wskazał mu jednego z pniaków, gdzie mógł w spokoju sobie siąść niczym myśliciel i oddać się w pełni swojemu zadaniu. Brian: Oto twoje miejsce. Do dyspozycji masz te piękne okoliczności. *zamyślił się*Do rzeczy! Twoim zadaniem jest napisanie napisanie wiersza. Z kieszonki ze swojego fraka wyciągnął karteczkę z wymaganiami co do wiersza. Wziął głęboki oddech czytając wszystko na jednym. Brian: Ma to być 8 wersowy, 13sto zgłoskowiec, na jedną literę, wyrazy nie mogą się powtarzać, zawierający 4 epitety, apostrofę, opowiadający o iguanie, ma mieć zaimek, przyimek i partykułę, w pierwszych 4 wersach rymy krzyżowe, w drugich czterech okalające. Wypuścił oddech będąc z siebie bardzo dumnym. Uśmiechnął się w stronę podłamanego chłopaka. Brian: Spokojnie! Nie ja ocenię twoje starania. Zrobią to pewnie dużo więksi złośnicy niż ja. Zaśmiał się po czym szykował się do wymyślenia ostatniego z zadań. Rhys spojrzał na chłopaka wzrokiem mordu. Wziął kartkę, długopis i zaczął bazgrać. Rhys: #### ##### ### ###. *klnął* W myślach wyobrażał sobie co by zrobił gdyby tylko miał okazję... w sumie to taką okazję miał, ale nie chciał skończyć jako papka mięsa ala Charles czy z nożem w klatce piersiowej jak Suzie. Musiał cierpliwie to wszystko znosić, a to już któryś raz gdy próbuje mu się wskoczyć na psychikę. Chłopak miał już jednak po prostu dosyć, nawet nie miał siły się unosić, bo co by mu to dało? Pod wpływem adrenaliny spowodowanej złością udało mu się jednak coś nabazgrać. Spojrzał na to i widział, że nie zgadza mu się jedna linijka... nie pasował mu rym. Nie miał jednak większego pomysłu, zostawił więc to co udało mu się stworzyć. Zielone zwierze zawsze zakamuflowane Zakukał złoty zegar zębatką zdobiony Zielony zwierz zakamuflowany zajadle Zastukał zegarek ze zdobieniem zębaty Zapomniana zauropsydo zakryta zielskiem Zrujnowany zielononiebieski zagajnik Zgoda zali zamęt, zrujnowano zdróweczko Zapomnianej zauropsydy zakrytej zielem Jak się nie podoba to zróbcie lepiej. -,- Wyzwanie 3: Na ostatnie wyzwanie Brian postanowił pozostać na polu ziemniaków, gdzie zaciągnął Rhysa pracującego nad wierszem. Przytargał ze sobą skrzynkę. Nakrył ją zielonkawo-białym obrusem z dzwonkiem rodem z hotelowej recepcji. '' '''Brian:' Ostatnie z zadań Leprechauna to prosty Quiz złożony z dziesięciu pytań z wybranej dziedziny! Zanim jednak wyjaśnię zasady samego quizu zdradzę ci dwa tematy. Wyciągnął zza siebie dwa książki. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawały się zwykłe. Podszedł do skrzyni wykładając oba egzemplarze. Brian: Oba z nich to są przewodniki. Jeden przewodnik jest o południowym Wybrzeżu Turcji Antalya, drugi o nadmorskim polskim mieście Gdańsku. Zapewne rzeczy Janusza, wygląda na takiego co lubi podróżować. Nie wiadomo czy dokładnie jego czy kogoś innego, ale wygrzebał je w trakcie swoich poszukiwań. Uśmiechnął się chytrze. Podsunął mu oba egzemplarze pod nos. Brian: Jak wspomniałem. Zanim przystąpimy do Quizu na ich podstawie musisz wybrać jeden z nich. Gdy wybierzesz otrzymasz dokładniejsze szczegóły co do nic, będziesz mógł je przestudiować, kiedy uznasz że jesteś gotowy. Spojrzał na oba egzemplarze. Wysunął do przodu jeden z nich. Rhys: Niech będzie ten turecki. Brian: Świetny wybór! Zabrał książkę z Gdańskiem odkładając gdzieś na bok by nie przeszkadzała. Brian: 'Ten egzemplarz zostawiam tobie. Będziesz mógł go sobie przestudiować. ''Sama książka wyglądała raczej normalnie. 250px '''Brian: Wyjaśnię ci zasady! Otóż możesz zdobyć maksymalnie 10 punktów na 10 punktów. Na każde pytanie dostajesz maksymalnie 5 minut odpowiedzi od jego zadania. Dodatkowo masz trzy jednorazowe koła ratunkowe. Wymiana pytania wymieniająca trudne na banalnie łatwe, Cztery warianty czyli po prostu cztery odpowiedzi z jedną prawidłową do wyboru co na pewno przydałoby się przy paru pytaniach oraz Jedziemy dalej, gdzie przeskakujemy pytanie i jeśli odpowiesz poprawnie na następne dostajesz podwójną punktacje. Dał mu chwilę na ogarnięcie zadania. Brian: Najważniejsze, przy użyciu koła ratunkowego limit czasu na odpowiedź pozostaje zniesiony oraz musi być jedno pytanie przerwy między kołami. W skrócie jeśli użyjesz pierwszego z nich na pierwszym pytaniu to kolejne koło możesz użyć dopiero przy trzecim. Nie musisz użyć ich wszystkich. Możesz się zapytać o wszystko zanim zaczniemy. Zaczniemy, kiedy uznasz że jesteś gotowy. Ah no i najważniejsze! Egzemplarze pytań i odpowiedzi zostały podane jurorom zadania, więc masz pewność że cię nie oszukam. Rhys wzruszył ramionami, oczekiwał na pierwsze pytanie od Leprechauna. Brian: Więc zaczynamy! Wyciągnął kartkę z pierwszym pytaniem. Brian: Ile stron ma wybrany przez ciebie przewodnik? Rhys: 140 stron? Brian: Przykro mi, 112 stron. Kolejne pytanie. W jakim języku/językach został wydany podany egzemplarz? Rhys: Polskim. Brian: Bardzo dobrze! Jeden punkt na koncie. Pytanie trzecie. Ile obrazków znajdziemy łącznie na pierwszych 20-stu stronach, nie biorąc pod uwagę zdjęć rozłożonych na dwie strony? Rhys: Nie wiem, wymieniam pytanie. Brian: Dobrze! Pozostajemy przy trzecim pytaniu. Wymieniamy je na następujące. Podaj tytuł z okładki przewodnika. Rhys: Antalya, Południowe Wybrzeże Turcji. Brian: Dobrze! Dwa punkty. Na to pytanie zgodnie z zasadami nie możesz użyć koła oraz pozostały ci tylko dwa. Czytam następne pytanie. Jakie litery na stronie czterdziestej ów egzemplarza są podane w powiększonej czcionce w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych? Rhys: Nie wiem. *wzruszył ramionami* Brian: Poprawna odpowiedź to S, I, D, E. Możesz użyć koła przy tym, już piątym pytaniu. Jakie jest sześciesiątedziewiąte słowo zawarte na szóstej stronie przewodnika biorąc pod uwagę słowa od górnej lewej strony? Rhys: Wybieram opcję z a, b, c i d. Brian: Dobrze więc! Jedna z nich jest prawidłowa. a. lokalnymi, b. rzeki ,c. historycy , d. łańcuch Rhys: Odpowiedź C. Brian: Przykro mi, prawidłowa odpowiedź to a. lokalnymi. Po pięciu pytaniach wciąż dwa punkty. Czas na kolejne szóste pytanie. Prawda czy fałsz. Czy na stronie sześćdziesiątej znajdują się zdjęcia dwóch różnych zabytków? Rhys: Fałsz! Brian: Zgadza się! Znajdują się tam zdjęcia również innego zabytku. Pytanie siódme! Ile pustych (białych stron) znajduje się w przewodniku? Rhys: Nie ma żadnej, 0. Brian: Przykro mi, znajdują się dwie takie strony. Ósme pytanie, kolejne prawda lub fałsz. Czy podane pierwsze i ostatnie słówka - Alanya i Zamku z strony czterdziestej-ósmej są prawidłowe biorąc pod uwagę czytanie kolumnami od górnej lewej do dolnej prawej strony? Rhys: Tak! Brian: Zgadza się! Czwarty punkt na twoim koncie. Dla mnie już byś zdał. Pamiętaj, zostało ci jedno koło. Nie przedłużając przechodzimy do przedostatniego pytania. Tak lub nie. Czy przewodnik zawiera w sobie spis treści? Rhys: Omijamy *Mruknął po zastanowieniu* Brian: Dobrze, ostatnie pytanie jest więc punktowane podwójnie jeśli odpowiesz poprawnie. Prawda czy fałsz. Czy podany ISBN - ISBN 975 -285- 026-X danego przewodnika jest prawdziwy, zgadza się? Rhys: Fałsz. Brian: Uff. Szczęście nie dopisało. Podany numer był prawdziwym, tym samym nie zyskujesz pytanie za ostatnie pytanie i przeskoczone. Kończysz quiz z wynikiem cztery na dziesięć punktów. Gratulacje! Pamiętaj, to że dostałeś w quzie tylko cztery nie znaczy, że jurorzy srogo cię ocenią za to. *spoglądał na nieco wkurzonego chłopaka* Dziękuję za uwagę i zostawiam cię już w spokoju! Muszę zacząć to ogarniać. Po skończonym quizie Brian zaczął energicznie sprzątać przygotowane przez siebie stanowisko chcąc uciec jak najszybciej z pola na którym się znajdowali. Ocena wyzwania: Poczynania zawodników obserwowały wspólnie rudowłosa wraz z Wróżką. Obie coś tam między sobą rozmawiały i chichotały. '' '''Jurgita': Postaraliście się dzisiaj wszyscy, jestem z Was tak ogromnie dumna. Nie będę musiała nikogo zabijać. *zawodnicy otarli pot z czoła* Żarcik i tak bym tego nie zrobiła. *zaśmiała się* Leprechauny postawiły wysoko poprzeczkę, chociaż czyścioch, aż nadto przesadził! Więc na start ocenię pracę Mel i Briana. Przyglądała się stojowi Irlandczyka. Jurgita: Brian 8/10 - Ciut więcej włożonej pracy i przede wszystki estetyczne wykonanie. Gdyby były kolorki mógłby być ten punkt więcej. Irlandczycy mogą być z Ciebie dumni. Obserwowała pierwsze zadanie. Jurgita: Solidna próba sił i porządnie wykonane polecenia. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak przyklasnąć i dać za kreatywność 8 pkt. Następnie drugie. Jurgita: Nie sądziłam, że można napisać esej o tak słabym piłkarzu. Zaskoczyłaś pozytywnie, parę słów się powtórzyło, więc leci 5 pkt. I czas na trzecie. Jurgita: Perfekcyjne i idealne przejście 10 na 10. Bez dwóch zdań. Łącznie zdobywacie 31 punkty na 40 możliwych, moje gratulacje! Sophie, oceń druga parę. Sophie: Oczywiście Strój Abby - 9/10 Sophie: Wyglądasz uroczo w tym stroju! Prawdziwe Leprechauny pewnie walczyłyby ze sobą o twoje względy! 1. zadanie Rhysa - 10/10 Sophie: Prawdziwy artysta z ciebie! Powiedziałabym, że się nie spodziewałam takiego talentu, ale wtedy bym skłamała. zachichotała 2. zadanie Rhysa -8/10 Sophie: Nie do końca zrozumiałam twój wiesz, ale doceniam starania, bo nasz kochany Brian mocno ci dowalił ze swoimi wymaganiami. Sama bym lepiej tego nie napisała. 3. zadanie Rhysa - 4/10 Sophie: No cóż, test okazał się trudniejszy niż mogłoby się wydawać... Dostajesz ode mnie tyle punktów, ile sam zdobyłeś odpowiadając na pytania. Łącznie 31 punktów leci na Wasze konto. Jurgita: Na ten moment mamy 31 do 31 więc remis.. Pora na moje oceny Rhysiaka i Abby. Jurgita: Abby 8/10 - postarałaś się, wersja kobieca Leprechauna o wiele bardziej mi się podoba. Ale brakło jednak trochę wykończenia. Jurgita: Zadania - Rhys Nr 1 - Komiks wyszedł lepiej niż mogłam się spodziewać. Maestria nawiązania do każdego odcinka sezonu, w dodatku był zabawny. 10/10 Nr 2 - Nie wiem czy chciałoby mi się siedzieć na tym wierszem. Brian zrobił Ci nieźle na złość, ale chyba wybrnąłeś lepiej niż się spodziewałam. 8/10 Nr 3 - Cóż, test był trudny, ale mogłeś mieć ciut więcej szczęścia. Do 10 pkt brakło Ci 6, to i tyle dostaniesz. 6/10 Abby/Rhys - 32/40. Dzięki czemu uzyskaliście do tej pory 63 pkt na 80 możliwych. Pora na ich rywali. Dajesz Sophie. Strój Briana - 9/10 Sophie: Wow, przypominasz prawdziwego Leprechauna! Może jesteś z nimi spokrewniony, hm? 1. zadanie Melissy - 7/10 Sophie: Starannie wykonałaś wszystkie polecenia i nie miałaś prawie żadnych problemów ze znalezieniem zakopanej figurki, ale jednak zabrakło mi w tych poszukiwaniach większych emocji... 2. zadanie Melissy - 5/10 Sophie: Nie miałaś łatwo, zwłaszcza w przypadku tego starszego pana, ale jednak zauważyłam, że niestety powtórzyłaś 'w swoim opowiadaniu kilka wyrazów. ''3. zadanie Melissy -10/10 '''Sophie: zaczęła klaskać Omójboshe, jakie to było emocjonujące! Chyba aż się popłakałam ze wzruszenia, gdy w końcu usiadłaś na tym krześle! Jurgita: W takim razie Rhys i Abby wygrywają o 1 pkt i to oni gwarantują sobie miejsca w pierwszej klasie oraz występ w finałowej trójce. Brian i Melissa, o 19 dogrywka, która potrwa około 2-3 godzin. Wyzwanie wybierać będzie Mel. Dogrywka: Po zakończonym wyzwaniu już w normalnym stroju Brian przybył w oczekiwaniu na dogrywkę z Melissą. Stanął z boku czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Był ciekaw co wybierze niedawna partnerka w zadaniu zastanawiając się przy tym, gdzie po raz kolejny zrobił błąd. Jurgita przybyła wraz z jednym monitorem oraz Sophie na ocenę wyzwania. '' '''Jurgita': Witam Was moi drodzy. Mel wybrała kraj największego tchórza i frajera tego sezonu - Charlesa. Wasze wyzwanie będzie trwało do poniedziałku, godziny 18:25. Musicie stworzyć pokaz mody dla tchórza. Wykonanie i interpretacja dowolna. Postępy Melissy: Przygotowanie: Melissa musiała trochę pomyśleć zanim przystąpiła do wyzwania, bo temat wcale nie był taki oczywisty. Jurgita wskazała na “dowolną interpretację i wykonanie”, co wskazywało na to, że będzie musiała wysilić swoją kreatywność. Hiszpanka skupiła się na temacie pokazu mody, czyli na “tchórzu”. Wiedziała, że słowo to odnosiło się do postawy Charlesa, ale z drugiej strony w jej głowie zawitała pewna myśl... Tchórz był w końcu także zwierzęciem futerkowym. O ile dziewczyna dobrze się orientowała to można było te łasice spotkać także w Irlandii. Chociaż na ogół Melissa była przeciwna wykorzystywaniu zwierząt, tak tym razem na okazję zadania zdecydowała się zrobić mały wyjątek. Obiecała sobie, że nie skrzywdzi biednych łasic, a po wszystkim wypuści je z powrotem na wolność. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się jednak nadal nad tym jak właściwie ma pozyskać tchórze, które miały zostać jej zwierzęcymi modelami. Wiedziała, że te zwinne bestyjki można było napotkać na terenach takich jak łąki i pastwiska, czyli na nizinach, a wszakże zadanie odbywało się pośród irlandzkich łąk! Wyruszyła na „łowy” licząc na to, że zdoła upolować chociaż jednego zwierzaka. Nie miała co prawda jeszcze jakieś szczególnej strategii na to jak właściwie dorwać tchórza, jednak ufając swoim zdolnościom wierzyła, że poradzi sobie gołymi rękoma. Pomocne mogły być także sezamki, które udało się jej skraść starszemu panu podczas nieszczęsnego zadania z opisywaniem piłkarza. Dziewczyna z paczką trzymaną w prawej ręce i determinacją w oczach ruszyła w głąb zielonej łąki. Wędrowała tak przez trawiastą równinę, a w jej głowie pojawiały się coraz to nowe pomysły na to jak chociażby zlokalizować tchórza. Po pierwsze musiała szukać jakiś norek, które mogłyby być zamieszkiwane przez te futerkowe ślicznotki. Po drugie trzymane przez nią sezamki miały posłużyć za przynętę, której prawdopodobnie żaden tchórz się nie oprze. Wystarczyło więc położyć kilka sezamków na trawie i liczyć na to, że zwabią chociaż jedno stworzonko. Nie chcąc jednak spędzić zbyt dużo czasu na czajeniu się gdzieś blisko pozostawionego na ziemi sezamka udała się szukać norek, o których wcześniej pomyślała. Krążąc tak po łące napotkała ślady rozkopanej ziemi. Przez chwilę poczuła przypływ entuzjazmu, jednak potem zdała sobie sprawę, że były to pozostałości po jej wyzwaniu z szukaniem figurki Leprechauna. Melissa obejrzała się przez ramię próbując zlokalizować miejsce, w którym zostawiła sezamka. Niczego jednak nie zauważyła, więc wróciła do szukania norek. Szczęście uśmiechnęło się jednak do Hiszpanki, gdyż po kolejnych kilku minutach natknęła się na wyglądającą obiecujaco dziurkę w ziemi, a ta, na szczęście, nie wyglądała na dziurę po łopacie, Melissa już nauczyła się je rozróżniać. Zaciekawiona wrzuciła do dziurki kolejnego sezamka, zaś innego położyła przy wylocie. Pozostało jej cierpliwie czekać... Po niespełna minucie usłyszała ciche skrobanie, mruczenie i coś co przypominało miauczenie. Czy to był kot? Borsuk? Nie, z całą pewnością to nie było żadne z tych stworzeń, taka mała norka mogła być jedynie norką… Tchórza. I w istocie nią była, bowiem po kolejnych kilku sekundach z dziury wyłonił się kosmaty, brązowy pyszczek, a nawet dwa, trzy! Chyba cała rodzinka tchórzów wyłoniła się z norki aby przyjrzeć się osobie, która dała im sezamka, a przy okazji zgarnąć kolejnego. Melissa ostrożnie złapała zwierzaczki na ręce. O dziwo bez oporu dały się podnieść i nawet zbyt mocno nie kąsały Hiszpanki, chociaż oczywiście robiły pewien użytek z ostrych jak igiełki ząbków. Tak czy inaczej udało się zdobyć trzy urocze zwierzaczki, a to już powinno wystarczyć, wszakże każde mogło zapozować więcej niż raz. Dziewczyna lekko uściskała zwierzaczki z radości i wyruszyła w drogę powrotną, ciągle bowiem pozostało jej przygotowanie kreacji dla tych rozkosznych bestyjek. W drodze powrotnej na stanowisko swojej pracy Melissa przechodziła obok miejsca, gdzie zostawiła pierwszego sezamka. Ku jej uciesze znalazła tam jeszcze jednego tchórza, najwyraźniej rejon wyzwania był bardzo bogaty w te stworzonka. Wróciła na miejsce i zaczęła przygotowania. Utrudniały to trochę harcujące tchórze, ale robiąc użytek z sezamków i znanych kołysanek. Improwizowała też trochę w kojącym mówieniu do tchórzy w języku irlandzkim i o dziwo odnosiła dosyć pozytywne rezultaty. Gdy tchórze przestały już psocić brunetka mogła wziąć się za najważniejszy element pokazu mody czyli modę… Miała do dyspozycji pudło materiałów, którego nie powstydziłaby się żadna pasmanteria. … Pokaz: Na potrzeby pokazu mody dla tchórzy Melissa zaprosiła dwie jurorki na orzeźwiający spacer, który miał doprowadzić je na wybieg, bo przecież pokaz potrzebował wybiegu, czyż nie? Za wybieg miała posłużyć dziesięciometrowa ścieżka, z którą Melissa zmierzyła się w trzecim zadaniu. Przygotowane były już DWA dębowe krzesełka, na które brunetka zaposiła Jurgitę i Wróżkę Sophie. Teraz obydwie jurorki mogły podziwiać pokaz mody. Na końcu ścieżki był ustawiony karton pomalowany zieloną farbą w sprayu. Zostały w nim wycięte także miniaturowe drzwiczki, przez który mieli wychodzić miniaturowi modele. Na końcu ścieżki, w połowie której siedziały jurorki, Hiszpanka roztropnie umieściła sezamka i drugi karton identyczny do tego, który stał na pozycji wcześniej zajmowanej przez krzesełko. Melissa: Drogie panie, mam niesłychany zaszczyt powitać was na pierwszym w historii Irlandii pokazie mody dla tchórzy! *uniosła ręce do góry* Nim zapoznamy jednak modeli mała przystawka *puściła paniom oczko i uśmiechnęła się czarująco* Melissa wyjęła niespodziewanie zza pleców dwa gliniane kubki, a konkretnie rzecz ujmując kufle z wygrawerowanym, złotym napisem Guinness. Podała je obydwu prowadzącym uśmiechając się przy tym uprzejmie. Poprawiła też wtedy zieloną apaszkę, którą starannie przewiązała włosy. Melissa: Najlepsze i najsłynniejsze irlandzkie piwo, od tak na rozluźnienie *uśmiechnęła się ponownie* Hiszpanka odczekała chwilę aż dwie panie uporają się z zawartością kufli, położyła sobie w tym czasie ręce na biodrach,a kąciki hej ust pozostawałem w górze. Skąd wzięła piwo było jej słodką tajemnicą. Po niespełna minucie Melissa mogła oficjalnie rozpocząć pokaz, ustawiła się zatem na środku wykamieniowanej drużki, na pamiętnym piątym metrze i podjęła na nowo monolog. Melissa: Możemy zatem rozpoczynać. Przygotowane zostało 10 wybornych kreacji, które zapewne spodobają się każdemu z tchórzy. Na gwizdnięcie z kartonu ustawionego na końcu ścieżki posłusznie wyskoczył pierwszy tchórz. Był on ubrany w zielony kombinezonik założony na przednie łapki i kończący się w połowie ciała długiego zwierzaczka. Kostium był zapięty miniaturowym skórzanym paskiem, który prawdopodobnie pełnił oryginalnie rolę bransoletki. Na głowie zwierzaczek miał miniaturowy, zielony kapelusik, który na spinkę został zaczepiony o długie futerko na głowie tchórza. Zwierzak wydawał się zadowolony i z szeroko otwartym pyszczkiem i błyskiem w oczach podbiegł do Melissy. Tchórz parukrotnie obszedł Hiszpankę dookoła, po czym zatrzymał się tuż przed nią. Dopiero wtedy dało się dostrzec, że na wszystkich łapkach ma też coś co przypominało białe skarpetki. Z odległości nie było widać, że były to fragmenty materiału sprytnie owinięte na poziomie “kostki” złotą, cienką wstążeczką. Tchórz stał bokiem do jurorek i czekał. Melissa dawała mu jakieś trudne do wyłapania sygnały za pomocą pstryknięć palcami… Melissa: Oto i *odchrząknęła* Elegancki Tchórz Leprechaun! Wraz z okrzykiem i kolejnym pstryknięciem łasiczka pohasała do przeciwległego pudełka. Melissa sama jej zaklaskała, po czym odwróciła się do prowadzących i posłała im znaczące spojrzenie, które miało przygotować je na kolejne atrakcje. Sygnałem dla kolejnego “modela” podobnie jak wcześniej było gwizdnięcie. Wesoły tchórz wybiegł z pudełka prezentując się w nowym stroju. Ten zwierzak z racji tego, że był samiczką, był ubrany w coś bardziej “kobiecego”, bo mimo że Hiszpanka nie byłafanką takiego myślenia to nie omieszkała się wykorzystać tego pomysłu. Tak więc tchórz numer dwa zachwycał sukienką zrobioną z różowego tiulu zawiązanego kontrastującą, ciemnozieloną wstążeczką. Kreacja była zawiązana zaraz za przednimi łapkami, a kończyła się tuż przed tylnymi. W ten sposób nie krępowała ruchów samiczki tchórza. Dodatkowym elementem sukienki była stylowa obróżka zrobiona z różowego paseczka zamszu zapinanego na rzep. No co? Melcia w końcu dobrze radziła sobie z igłą i nitką. Melissa: Przed paniami Tchórz Królewna I Słodka! Hiszpanka powtórzyła manewr, który odesłał tchórzliwą królewnę do kartonu, w którym przebywał już jej krewniak. Jak dotąd na kamienistym wybiegu zameldowały się dwa bure zwierzaczki z lekkimi, ciemniejszymi paskami na tułowiu. Wraz z trzecim modelem Melissa spodziewała się obecności tchórza popielatego - amatora sezamków. Zagwizdała i spojrzała w stronę kartonu. Niestety w pierwszej chwili żaden zwierzak się nie pojawił. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i powtórzyła gwizd. Tym razem z pudełka wyskoczył zwierzak. Nie był co prawda popielaty, ale też się nadawał. Kolejność nie grała roli, bura łasica też była dobra. Ostre pazurki zastukały o kamienną nawierzchnię ścieżki, kiedy tchórz przybiegł spotkać się z Melissą na środku profesjonalnego, acz spontanicznego wybiegu. Ten zwierzak był samcem, przynajmniej można było tak wnioskować po przygotowanym dla niego kostiumie. Miał on na sobie ciemnogranatowy strój, który przypominał policyjny mundur. W odróżnieniu od pierwszego modela, ten tchórz miał wszystkie 4 łapki „zapakowane” w rękawy/nogawki. Futerkowy model obszedł nogi Melissy po ósemce i zatrzymał się pyszczkiem w stronę Wróżki i Jurgity. Wydał z siebie dziwny pisk i obrócił się lepiej prezentując strój. Jasne było to, że Melissa dobrze poradziła sobie jako treser tchórzy, natomiast wracając do stroju…Oprócz ciemnogranatowego munduru, który z odległości zupełnie przypominał taki policyjny, ciekawym detalem były plastikowe “okulary przeciwsłoneczne”, które zwierzak miał na łebku, przytwierdzone zwykłą wsówką do włosów. Ponownie, bury tchórz miał gęste futerko na głowie, więc nawet nie czuł obecności wsówki. Mógł ewentualnie czuć obecność krótkiej, czarnej wstążki zawiązanej wokół końcówki ogona, jednak nie wydawał się niezadowolony z tego powodu. Melissa: Strażnik łąk i kurników Komisarz Tchórz! Tchórz pisnął raz jeszcze i pognał do kartonu, by spotkać się ze swoimi burymi braćmi, a właściwie bratem i siostrą. Biegnąc pokazał się też w ruchu, co zwróciło uwagę na elastyczność stroju i to, że nie krępował ruchów zwierzaka. Melissa tym razem uśmiechnęła się tylko zdawkowo i zagwizdała. Niestety ponownie “model” nie pojawił się na wybiegu. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i podeszła do kartonu, włożyła rękę do otworu i wyjęła zwierzaka. Popielaty tchórz miał na sobie wełniany, czerwony sweterek założony na przednie łapki. Na łapkach miał dodatkowo zawiązane kokardki z włóczki. Zwierzak wydawał się trochę zestresowany, jednak wyraźnie uspokajał się na rękach Melissy. Melissa: Ten tutaj dżentelmen to Tchórzliwy Tchórz Wełniany! *wymyśliła nazwę na szybko* Proszę, zobaczcie jaki jest kochany. Hiszpanka podała prowadzącym tchórza. Zwierzak nie bał się ludzi i trzymany na rękach lub na kolanach był całkiem przyjazny. Oswoił się nawet do tego stopnia, że polizał Jurgitę po ręce swoim małym języczkiem, zaś Wróżkę potraktował kosmatym ogonkiem. Melissa: Już, już, dosyć tego *powiedziała ze śmiechem i odebrała tchórza* Proszę się z nim pożegnać… Na razie… Zwierzak widocznie dostał zastrzyk odwagi, gdyż do pudełka na końcu wybiegu poszedł już sam. Hiszpanka odprowadziła go uśmiechem i odwróciła się w stronę prowadzących. Pokiwała lekko głową i cicho gwizdnęła. Następny popielaty tchórz nie chciał zbytnio przebywać samemu w pudle, więc ochoczo wybiegł na wolność. Była to druga samiczka, co wnioskować można było po dodatkach. Na uszkach turkusowe kokardki, wokół szyi zawiązana aksamitna wstążka w tym samym kolorze, zaś jako kostium fioletowa pelerynka. Dodatkowo na łapkach miała turkusowe skarpetki - takie jak u pierwszego modela, tylko, że w tym przypadku związane turkusową wstążką. Tchórz, a właściwie pani tchórz nie czuła się tak niepewnie jak jej poprzednik. Pobiegła w jedną stronę i w drugą wprawiając przy tym pelerynę w efektowne łopotanie. Melissa podziwiała zwierzaka i cieszyła się, że tak dobrze opanowała kontrolowanie go za pomocą cichych pstryknięć i tupnięć. To co mogło wydawać się prowadzącym wyuczonym manewrem, było tylko reakcją na sygnały. Melissa: A to była Kapitan Super Tchórz! Super samiczka przy akompaniamencie aplauzu Melissy ukryła się w pudełku. Melissa uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na jurorki. Hiszpanka podeszła na skraj dobrze znanej jej ścieżki i przemówiła utrzymując uśmiech. Melissa: Jesteśmy na półmetku tego jakże emocjonującego pokazu *złapała się pod biodra* Przed kolejną częścią malutka przerwa *uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo* W zapowiedzianej przerwie Melissa wykonała szybki manewr. Zamieniła miejscami kartony. Musiała szybko i sprawnie zmienić stroje jej modeli. Nie chciała jednak aby prowadzące w tym czasie się nudziły. Dlatego też dziewczyna przygotowała coś co odwróci uwagę Jurgity i Sophie chociaż na moment. Wyjęła zza kartonu plastikową tackę. Leżały na niej 4 okrągłe bułki wysadzane rodzynkami. Mel podeszła z nimi do prowadzących. Melissa: Oto i irlandzki przysmak - skony - bułeczki z rodzynkami; pyszne na ciepło i po wystygnięciu *uśmiechnęła się* Melissa odeszła prędko od prowadzących, pozostawiając je z jedzeniem i poleciała zająć się tchórzami. W jej ręce pojawiło się kilka smyczy. Dziewczyna nachyliła się nad kartonem wypełnionym tchórzami. Najpierw wrzuciła kilka sezamków, a potem zajęła się przebieraniem bestyjek w nowe ubranka. … Przebieranie modeli na nowo nie zajęło Melissie więcej czasu niż prowadzącym jedzenie skonów. Hiszpanka wróciła na środek wybiegu, zarzuciła włosami, poprawiła apaszkę i spojrzała na prowadzące. Melissa: Mieliśmy już modnie ubrane tchórze, ale były to stroje “codzienne” *zrobiła cudzysłowie z palców* Teraz pora na stroje wyjściowe! *zakręciła ręką. Smycz okręciła się jej wokół nadgarstka* Melissa wróciła do ustawionego na początku wybiegu kartonu. Podniosła górną część i włożyła ręce wraz ze smyczą do kartonu. Dało się słyszeć kilka pisków i trudniejszych do identyfikacji odgłosów, ale zaraz potem na wybiegu pojawił się zwierzęcy model. Hiszpanka prowadziła na smyczy burą fretkę w miniaturowym, aksamitnym kostiumiku. Łapki bestyjki przechodziły przez rękawy ciemnoniebieskiego wdzianka, które kończyło się jeszcze przed połową ciała tchórza. To ubranko było wyjątkowo szczegółowo wykonane. Oczywiście Melissa zrobiła je na bazie stroju dla lalek, ale musiała trochę pobawić się igłą i nićmi, aby dopasować je do futrzaka. Wspomniany zwierzak szedł bardzo grzecznie przy nodze Melissy. Można było się domyślić, że był to zwierzak wcześniej przebrany za policjanta, tryskał on bowiem zdrową energią i ochoczo pozował przed jurorkami. Gdy był na środku dało się zauważyć, że na przednich łapkach ma czarne skarpetki wykonane na tym samym patencie co w dwóch poprzednich przypadkach. Miał także malutki, granatowy beret nachodzący na jedno uszko. I tutaj kończył się kostium tchórza. Melissa postawiła tym razem na skromną elegancję. Melissa: Oto i Francja, Tchórz i Elegancja! *wykrzyknęła* Pokrzepiony okrzykiem tchórz podskoczył do góry i wylądował gładko. Dał się potem odprowadzić brunetce do kartonu na końcu dziesięciometrowej ścieżki. Dziewczyna włożyła modela do kartonu i poszła po kolejnego. Znowu dało się słyszeć cichy pisk i wtedy na wybiegu zjawił się drugi tchórz na smyczy. Melissa prowadziła popielatego zwierzaka, który był owinięty na całości ciała między łapkami przednimi, a tylnymi, grubą, błękitną włóczką. Do tego “gorsetu” miał podpiętą białą kokardkę. Podobną ozdóbkę miał na ogonie. Na głowie zwierzak miał zawiązaną miniaturową, białą chustkę. Stworek szedł trochę niepewnie za Melissą. Dziewczyna musiała go trochę ciągnąć, gdyż ten nie był przyzwyczajony do chodzenia na smyczy. Nie dość, że musiała się pomęczyć, by go ubrać to jeszcze teraz opornie pozował. Zatrzymał się jednak w połowie trzymając smycz w zębach, przynajmniej pozował. Melissa: Specjalnie dla pań Tchórzliwa Tchórz-Rolada! Hiszpanka sama nie mogła powstrzymać się przed zaśmianiem się z wymyślonej przez siebie nazwy. Dziewczyna liczyła, że udało jej się także rozbawić jurorki. Szybko wzięła oddech i odeszła z tchórzem do końcowego kartonu. Rozpięła go i wpuściła do pudełka z kolegą. Wróciła na początek wybiegu. Mel zgrabnym ruchem wymieniła czarną smycz na zieloną - pasującą do kraju, w którym odbywało się zadanie. Ciągnięty na smyczy wkroczył tchórz, a właściwie pani tchórz. Samiczka uprzednio pozująca w różowej sukience teraz olśniewała subtelną, luźną, pomarańczową koszulką z logiem koniczynki. koszulka była przewiązana w połowie ciała tchórza czarnym czokerem. Przez dostosowane rękawki przechodziły tylko przednie łapki, podczas gdy tylnie były udekorowane jedynie złotymi tasiemkami. W postaci irlandzkiego akcentu występowała spinka z koniczynką na głowie tchórza. Melissa specjalnie podprowadziła “modelkę” bliżej jurorek, aby te mogły dostrzec wszystkie szczegóły. Melissa: Panna Irish Ginger Tchórz! Zwierzak wesoło doszedł na smyczy aż do kartonu i skrył się tam wraz ze swoimi futrzastymi braćmi. Melissa odetchnęła ukradkiem wiedząc, że musi zaprezentować jeszcze dwa zwierzaki. Nie okazywała po sobie ani stresu, ani zmęczenia, kontynuowała rozpoczęte przez siebie przedstawienie i konsekwentnie realizowała swoje założenia. Dziewczyna ani na moment nie dawała się rozproszyć. Płynnie przeszła na drugą stronę ścieżki, w końcu miała już nie lada wprawę i zapięła smycz wokół szyi ostatniego, burego tchórza, który pozostał. Melissa zacmokała i zwierzak poszedł za nią po wybiegu. Dziewiąta kreacja dla tchórza była trochę odmienna od pozostałych. Była wykonana z matowego materiału. Szary kombinezon miał otwory na cztery łapki i ogon. Przywodził on na myśl kosmitę. Na podkreślenie tego skojarzenia tchórz otrzymał skarpetki w barwie neonowej zieleni zawiązane jasno fioletowymi wstążkami. Na czubku głowy zwierzak miał szarą kreskę zrobioną brokatem. Tchórz nie wydawał się czuć nieswojo. Czarna smycz wokół szyi dodawała mu chyba paradoksalnie pewności siebie. Melissa wykorzystała to i poprowadziła zwierzaka aż na sam skraj ścieżki. Melissa: Uwaga, uwaga, to jest… Tchórz Nie z Tej Planety! Hiszpanka zarzuciła głową, włosami i apaszką i ustawiła się w pozie. Tchórz co zaskakujące zapozował razem z nią. Otworzył nawet pyszczek obnażając szereg białych ząbków. Hiszpanka i zwierzak ustali kilka sekund w tej pozycji, po czym odeszli do kartonu. Melissa wyswobodziła zwierzaka i sprężystym krokiem poszła po ostatniego. Melissa: I na koniec… *mówiła trzymając tchórza już na smyczy, ale nie wypuszczając z pudełka* Widowiskowy Tchórz Obronny! Popielaty zwierzak miał na sobie tylko obróżkę z kolcami. Jednak stylizacja nie kończyła się na tym. Wzdłuż jego boków miał wyrysowane czarne paski. Zwierzak, który był samiczką, przebiegł wraz z Mel na środek i obnażył ząbki. Melissa wyciągnęła wolą ręką sezamka i wyrzuciła go w górę. Nim ten spadł na ziemię tchórz podskoczył(a) i złapał go w zęby. Potem stanął na moment na dwóch łapach, podskoczył i wylądował na opuszczonej ręce Melissy. Melissa: Obronny, ale i kochany… na! Hiszpanka postąpiła krok do przodu i zagwizdała głośno. Z pudełka wyleciały cztery pozostałe tchórze. Może nie ustawiły się w linii, ale cała piątka raz jeszcze zaprezentowała się w pełnej okazałości. Melissa: Dziękuję bardzo za obejrzenie pokazu i mam nadzieję, że przypadł wam do gustu *uśmiechnęła się szeroko* Podziękujmy też tchórzom! *sama zaklaskała i rozdała każdemu po sezamku* Dziewczyna ukłoniła się i odeszła w towarzystwie zwierzaków. Postępy Briana: Mając do dyspozycji materiały z przebrania z leprechauna doskonale wiedział z czym ma do czynienia. Nie chciał tracić czasu i rozpoczął swoje skrzętne przygotowania. Znalazł parę ludzkich plastikowych makiet. Nadawały się idealnie. Próbując sobie przypomnieć z wcześniejszych zadań odwzorował sobie jego główny wygląd. Brian: Ciężko jest pracować z kimś kogoś się nie widziało. Westchnął czując, że w paru detalach mógł popełnić błąd co nie dawało mu spokoju. Nie miał z nim dużej styczności i kojarzył go głównie ze wspominek innych. Brian: Chyba się nadadzą. Mając już mniej więcej pomysł jak to wykona sporządził sobie krótką listę by czasem się nie pogubić. Nie wiedział dokładnie jak to mu wyjdzie ilościowo jednak był gotów po przygotowaniach wydać co najmniej trzy kolekcje. Wziął jednego z nich i dla testu sprawdził jak się sprawdzi pewien mechanizm. Przymocował kukłę do toru kolejki liniowej znajdującego się na niej. Uruchomił przyciskiem sprawdzając czy czasem się nie wywali. Zrobił to samo z obciążonym manekinem. '' '''Brian:' Działa! Uradowany po udanych testach był pewny swojego i ruszył pełną parą z pierwszą częścią pokazu. ---- Wkroczył na scenę ze swoim pomysłem na pokaz. Miał przy uchu doczepiony mikrofon przez który spokojnie mógł mówić. W ręce skrycie miał przycisk do uruchomienia całego pokazu. '' '''Brian:' Droga Sophie! Droga Jurgito! Zapraszam was na kilkuczęściowy pokaz mody! Dokładnie, przygotowałem wam kilka świetny projektów ubrań. Dumnie wskazał w stronę kulis. Światło padło na jedną z makiet Charlesa. Brian: Oto nasz główny model Charles! Choć nie ma go z nami ta kolekcja ma być dedykowana na cześć jego kraju i jego więc któż jak nie on nie spełni się najlepiej do tej roli. Powoli zbliżał się by odsłonić kurtynę oraz przygotował podkład muzyczny pod pierwszy pokaz. Brian: Zapraszam was! Oto kolekcja nocna nazwana Le Wind Le Wont Blow Under HIS Moon Niestety nie znając francuskiego zaimprowizował nie tylko z nazwą ale i z fałszywym akcentem, który wyszedł mu okropnie. Odsłonił kurtynę wciskając przycisk po czym po kolei manekiny z przygotowanymi strojami powoli ukazywały się na scenę w tym jakże seksownych i namiętnych rytmach . center|150px Brian: Pierwszy z nich pokazuje swoje naturalne piękno kusząc swoją iście kuszącą, naturalną aurą. center|150px Brian: Drugi z nich jest dżentelmenem! Okazuje swoją drapieżność wyglądając przy tym jak prawdziwy panicz. center|150px Brian: Trzeci z nich emanuje pewnością i pragnie ją zachować nie tylko w nocy ale i w dzień. center|150px Brian: I na zwieńczenie grzeczny chłopczyk w grzecznej piżamce. Po przejechaniu ostatniego modela wyłączył muzykę wychodząc na scenę. '' '''Brian:' Dziękuję, dziękuję! Mają panie chwilę przerwy przed następną częścią. Na pewno musicie porządnie się po tym ogarnąć! Puścił im oczko włączając muzyczkę na czekanie szykując się do kolejnej części. '' ---- ''Po skończonym przebraniu swoich ukochanym modeli był gotów do drugiej części. Dla pewności popoprawiał kilka detali na nich. Dopilnował by sceneria się trzymała. Zadbał o zmianę płyty z muzyką. Brian: Witam was po przewie! Na pewno któraś... Spoglądały na niego dając wyraźnie znak by nie przeginał i kontynuował. Wyczuł nie dokańczając ostatniej myśli. Brian: Ekhm. Drugą kolekcję nazwałem I`m Le Baguette so i have to look sexi, OUI!? Może być to mylące, ale to stroje na co dzień. Zapuścił więc kolejny podkład muzyczny odsłaniając przy okazji po raz drugi kurtynę z modelami. Zdecydował się na coś spokojniejszego i dużo bardziej stonowanego. Wybrał jednak coś jak to uznał cool. '' '''Brian:' Zaczynamy więc! Nie chcąc dalej przeciągać wcisnął przycisk i modele ruszyli na wybieg. center|150px Brian: 'Pierwszy z nich ma wszystko czarne, czarna bluza, czarna koszula, czarne okładki! Aż chciałoby się rzecz, czemu sam nie jest czarny skoro czerń jest cool! ''Podchodzi przychylając się w ich stronę. '''Brian: Wcale nie jak emo. center|150px Brian: Drugi dzień na co dzień reprezentuje styl ala Vince! Kimkolwiek był ten ze jednego z zdjęć. center|150px Brian: Francuzi lubią rewolucję co nie? Idealnie nadaje się na wyjście chcąc powstrzymać protestujących. Kto wie? Może ktoś będzie ktoś chętny go spałować. Zaśmiał się nie mogąc sobie odpuścić tego suchego żartu. '' '''Brian:' No co? Było zabawne. Wzruszył ramionami kontynuując pokaz. center|150px Brian: I na koniec nie mogło zabraknąć tego najbardziej sexi. Ten rebeliancki kaganiec z czachą. Ta wcale nietuzinkowa koszula. I te rozczochrane włosy. Sam na koniec zakręcił rączką przy swoich kiedy wiatr idealnie zawiał mu w twarz. Brian: Na tym kończymy drugi pokaz. Bądźcie ze mną na dalszą część i wyczekujcie z niecierpliwością. Ukłonił się zakrywając kurtyny oraz po raz kolejny włączył tą samą muzyczkę na czekanie szykując się do kolejnej części. ---- Po zakończeniu przygotowań był gotowy do ostatecznej prezentacji. Zajęło mu to zdecydowanie dłużej przez drastyczne zmiany dwóch modeli. Brian: Przepraszam was za tą przerwę. Przetarł kolorową ścierką pot z czoła poprawiając również mikrofon. Choć sprawiał wrażenie przygotowanego nie wiedział sam do końca co to miało być w zamyśli. Brian: Ostatnia z kolekcji... No cóż? To po prostu Charles w różnych codziennych wersjach! Tak bardziej życiowo bo w końcu. Nastąpiły werble. Brian: Charles -''' '''I`m a Good Person! Dodał niepewnie włączając kolejną melodię. Zapomniał się jednak dopiero przy puszczając słysząc, ze to zwykły utwór muzyczny . Zaskakująco pasował do sytuacji. Nie przejmując się wtopą po raz ostatni odsłonił kurtynę rozpoczynając finałowy pokaz. Na każdy z nich nerwowo zmieniał na szybko scenerię więc nie mógł dokonać osobistej prezentacji. '' center|150px ''Jako pierwszy pojawił się Charles w stroju kąpielowym. Niestety po jego skórze widać, ze słońce mu nie przysłużyło bo stracił nie tylko klatę ale zyskał kilka punkcików z którymi może bawić się w połącz kropki. '' center|150px ''Drugi przedstawiał go jako sportowca. Choć nie był jakiś specjalny wyróniał się tym, że jako jedyni miał doczepioną widoczną rękę z jedyną piłką jaką obecnie ma. '' center|150px ''Trzeci miał przedstawiać Charlesa jako Drag Queen. No cóż, nie wiadomo czy wyszło ale na pewno ktoś będzie miał po tym koszmary. '' center|150px ''Jako ostatnia wjechała dość nietypowa wesja Charlesa nad którą pracował najdłużej. '' '''Brian: '''To jest alternatywny Charlse gdyby urodził się *wziął wdech* za kilkadziesiąt lat. Przepraszam, zmachałem się przy zmianie scenerii. ''Podszedł do magnetofonu wyłączając muzykę siadł by odpocząć. Brian: Mam nadzieję, że pokaz się spodobał. Czekam na wyniki i muszę odpocząć. Zmęczony nie tylko po dogrywce ale i zadaniu musiał chwilę poleżeć by nabrać sił. '' Wyniki : ''Z monitora, który był w jury tymczasem całość dogrywki obserwowała i zapisała sobie Temple. Temple: Zacznę od Briana... Złapała oddech. Temple: Cóż ilościowo jak najbardziej okej, ale jakościowo... zabrakło czegoś przy pokazie każdego z modeli. Ale podsumowując ode mnie 5,5/10 Na monitorze wyświetliła się przez chwile ocena, następnie pokazano zdjęcie Melissy. Temple: 'Co do twojej rywalki to... ''Chwila reklam. '''Temple: Cały pokaz i pomysł z ściąganiem zwierząt do tego pokazu był interesujący. Niestety moje ale jest takie, że nie lubie, by zwierzęta miały brać udział w czymś takim. Dlatego ode mnie jedynie 6/10, to i tak max ocena jaką chciałam wystawić Na monitorze wyświetliła się 6, zaś Temple oddała głos Jurgicie. Jurgita: '1/3 za wami, teraz moje oceny. ''Uczestnicy teraz przerazili się na samą myśl. Jurgita spojrzała wpierw na dziewczynę. '''Jurgita: Melissa. Cóż, oryginalny pomysł z użyciem zwierząt, jednakże czy prawa zwierząt nie zostały naruszone? Mnie to nie obchodzi i daje 8 na 10 Następnie skierowała wzrok na Briana. Jurgita: 'Brian. Pomysł spoko, ale brakło mi czegoś zaskakującego jak u Melissy. Za kukłę pana Idioty dam 7.5 ''A więc stan po 2/3: Brian: 13 Melissa: 14 I zostały już tylko głosy Sophii... '''Sophie: W porządku, zacznijmy od Briana... Podobały mi się te wszystkie kreacje dla Charlesa oraz muzyczny dodatek do pokazu. Dostaniesz ode mnie 8/10, ponieważ nie wszystkie kreacje były jakoś szczególnie szałowe! Przeniosła wzrok na Melissę. Sophie: Co do mojej czarnej siostry... Z pewnością doceniam oryginalny pomysł z wykorzystaniem zwierząt, ale z drugiej strony zgadzam się z moimi poprzedniczkami, że PETA nie będzie zadowolona, gdy to zobaczy... Zamyśliła się na moment. 'Sophie: '''Teraz przed podaniem oceny powinnam zrobić jakąś dramatyczną pauzę, ale w sumie to po co. Ty też otrzymujesz ode mnie 8/10. ''Zachichotała na myśl o tym, że jej oceny nic nie zmieniły. 'Sophie: '''To oznacza, że niestety musimy pożegnać się z Brianem... Kto teraz będzie po nas sprzątać?! ''Zrobiła smutną minę, ale po chwili znowu się uśmiechnęła jakby nigdy nic. 'Sophie: '''Ale nie przejmuj się! Przynajmniej możesz zostać w swoim kraju! ''Poklepała go po plecach, a potem zwróciła się do Melissy, Jurgity i monitora Temple. 'Sophie: '''Za to my idziemy do pociągu! ''Gdy zaczęły iść, Sophie zwróciła się do kamery. 'Sophie: '''W grze zostały już tylko trzy osoby! Kto znajdzie się w finale? Tego dowiecie się już niebawem! Sayonara! ''Za nimi przez moment można było jeszcze zobaczyć samotnego Briana, który właśnie został otoczony przez tchórze sprowadzone przez Melissę... Potem ekran zrobił się czarny. Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki